Elsa: The Early Days
by jeffs1234
Summary: What happened right after the end of the Movie? "After adjusting her clothes and her icy tiara. Elsa nods in satisfaction. "I am the Queen of Arendelle." "And Herlofson?" "Will obey me or else."
1. Chapter 1

Elsa the Early Days

author's note:This is part of my Elsa of Antarctica story. BUT. It can be read as an independent story.

This begins right after the movie and continues it. (why the date? See note at end of chapter.)

While, I will include humor and Disneyesque situations, I will look at things in a serious manner.

A semi-detailed time line for the movie Frozen is at the end of chapter.

Reviews are appreciated

* * *

Prologue

Friday... July 21,1837 the independent city-state of Arendelle near the southeastern tip of Norway.

During the climax of the movie.

The howl of the Elsa's Blizzard grows in the distance...

In the Cathedral.

The Bishop is looking at the Bible at the Altar.

It is opened to the Book of Exodus. Chapter 22.

His finger is on verse 18: Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.

He moves and looks out across the Snow and Ice covered city.

"Agdar... My friend. Is this what you were hiding?"

He shivers...

"My King, My friend... I promised you, when you left on that fateful journey, that if anything happened I would support her. But this?"

The Bishop of Arendelle kneels at the altar. "I must pray. When does my promise to my boyhood friend, my cousin, My King out way what I read in the Bible?"

The howl of the Blizzard vanishes...

The city freezes...waiting for death...

UNFREEZE!

* * *

Chapter 1

Friday July 21 Arendelle. Sunset.

NOTE: Given the time to get Kristoff's new sleigh, the time to talk to the foreign envoys/write documents... Anna and Elsa have not had a lot of time together to simply talk...

* * *

"Good-bye! Everyone! The doors will remain open!" Anna cries to the departing townsfolk. Olaf is in the distance playing with some children.

Elsa nods and in quieter voice says. "Yes. The doors will remain open. I promise." She gestures and the Ice Rink and the icy touches to the castle vanish into the sky as a snow-covered rainbow.

"That's beautiful!" Anna gushes as she watches the show.

As the last snowflake vanishes, "Yes. IT is!" Elsa's lips quirk into a gentle smile. "I just wonder HOW I can do it."

"You do not know?"

Elsa shakes her head. "No idea. There are stories in Father's library about ice...creating... things." A grimace, "monsters."

Anna grabs her sister and hugs her. In a whisper to her ear. "YOU are not a monster. DO not call yourself one."

Elsa hugs her sister back. "Thank you. Anna." A heartfelt whisper.

She thinks, 'With you here...maybe I am not a monster.'

"HUG!" Olaf joins in.

They break off and Elsa places her hand on his head. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Those are some great kids!" His smile is contagious and both sisters smile, as well. "You'll do this tomorrow, right?"

"Ahh.." Elsa starts, then pauses. "I do not know yet, Olaf."

"What?!"

Elsa waves her hands in a calming gesture. "I will make more Ice Rinks, Olaf. If fact," A glance at Anna, "I want to do them on a weekly basis." Anna nods, yes, vigorously

Elsa's smiles fades a little, "I just do not know when I will do it. Not Friday's. It will either be Saturday or Sunday afternoon. I will have to think about it tonight, and get some opinions tomorrow. Is that fine?"

Olaf nods, "Yeah, that's OK."

Anna and Elsa share a look and Elsa shakes her head. She licks her lips and looks around. She sees Gerda waiting just inside the doors of the palace and motions her to approach.

Gerda slightly bows as she stops in front of her Queen.

"Gerda. My... Olaf, here." She pats his head. "Needs to be shown around the castle. Could you ask one of the maids to help him?" She looks at Olaf, "You think that would be fun?" Olaf nods, yes.

Gerda motions to one of the maids. She points at herself, Gerda nods, yes. She sighs and approaches, slowly.

"Olaf, is it?" Greda asks him.

"Yes. My name if Olaf. Yours is?"

"My name is Gerda and I am the Head Maid. This is Ida." She points to the maid. (She is first tall maid with the soup plates, during 'First Time in Forever') "She will show you around. Please, there is a lot of things happening, so please, follow her and obey her suggestions."

Olaf nods, turns to Ida, "HI! I'm Olaf. You are Ida?"

She gulps and nods, yes. In a shaky voice, "Please follow me...ahh." she looks at Gerda in panic.

"Olaf is fine, Ida." Anna gently says.

"Please follow me, Olaf." Ida starts into the castle. Olaf follows her.

Gerda turns to reënter the castle. "Gerda..." Elsa begins to say something, and then stops.

She asks Anna instead, "Anna, you have been with him longer, what...can Gerda and Ida expect?"

Anna sighs, "He's a pain. A good pain, mind you. Always active. But...a good... snowman." A laugh. "God... that sounds weird."

Everyone shares a laugh and a look at Elsa. Her lips twitch, but she stays emotionless.

"He is going to get into everything, Gerda. But... I think, as long as, you explain things, he'll understand."

Gerda sighs. "Thank you, Princess."

"Bring him to my room, after he has seen the castle." Elsa orders and is about to say something else. But before she can complete her instructions to Gerda.

Anna asks quickly, "You made him out of memories, right?"

Elsa sighs, "Yes. So it seems." A pause. "I was walking up the slope on North Mountain... I just had to release my powers. To...Let it go...To test my limits... "

Gerda, Anna and Kai, who is standing nearby, exchange a glance.

"I thought about the last time I was happy with my powers, the night You and I created Olaf. And... the next thing I knew he was there... recreated." She shakes her head. "I walked on, before I knew that he was alive."

Elsa sighs and then smiles. "What I'm a going to do with the Palace I created?"

"Palace, ma'am?" Kai asks, quietly.

"It's beautiful! And HUGE!" Anna spreads her arms. She points, or tries, to point at North Mountain. The castle is in the way.

"So...that's what is shining on the Mountain?" Gerda asks. "The guards that..." She stops and places her hand on mouth.

Anna nods, the paired grimaces between Gerda and Kai, totally ignored, as is Elsa's narrow eyes at them, and smiles. "Yeah. I thought Kristoff was going to break down and cry when we got to the door."

"That is for later." Elsa says in a hard tone, as she looks at Kai.

Anna's eyes widen and she mouths the word 'what?'. But she says nothing.

"Gerda." Elsa begins to speak in a hard tone. It changes into a...more of a questioning tone. "You will... no. ahhh... Gerda... I seem to..." A quick shake of her head.

A pause as Anna, Kai and Gerda share a confused shrug.

A gulp and she says in determined tone, "Gerda. I have a young son, now." A pause. "IF you had asked me a week ago, I would have said that something like that would not happen until I was 30 or maybe 35. I would have time to learn..."

Gerda takes a deep breath and slowly nods.

"I... I need advice. You helped raise Anna and I." Her mouth works, but no sounds come out.

Gerda bows deeply. "Of course, Queen Elsa. I will take care of your son, as I did you." She volunteers before Queen Elsa can work up the nerve to order her.

Elsa closes her eyes and says in a very grateful tone, "Thank you, Gerda. I will not forget."

"I will see to him, now." Gerda bows and enters the castle.

"Now what?" Anna asks.

Her stomach grumbles...

"I think I know." Elsa grins.

"Food! Supper!" Anna answers herself. She spins around to go through the door into the castle. Her knees buckle.

Elsa catches her. "agh." The force of Anna hitting her, knocks her to ground. "oww!" She let's go of Anna to rub her fanny.

She thinks, 'Ice dresses do not have padding. I must remember that.'

"My knees are all wobbly. To much skating." Anna remarks as she rubs her legs.

Kai helps them up.

Anna glances at Elsa. "How come your knees aren't wobbly?"

Elsa rubs the top of the her thighs. "They are. I'm just better at hiding things, Anna."

Anna smiles at her sister. And reaches out a hand.

Elsa looks at her sister's hand, clutches it and the two of them enter the castle.

Hand in Hand.

* * *

end of chapter 1

I am going to try to post this story in short 1000-2000 word chapters. I am not stopping Elsa of Antarctica. (As of this posting, I have 4+ chapters of material to post on it. And will post something on sunday.) This is just something I can do, when I have only a short writing time window. Writing Antarctica requires a longer time window...due to the detail in it.

A time line: (remember that Arendelle day/night ratio, would, in summer, have a short night)

Tuesday July 18: coronation day and ball. Elsa/Anna leave 10pm-midnight. Elsa, according to the description of the castle on disney's wiki, leaves the castle from the south entrance and moves east. She immediately moves around the city to north mountain. Anna leaves and moves east in the direction she saw Elsa in. They cross each other within yards and minutes, but it is night..so they do not see each other.

Wed July 19: Elsa with little snow on the ground reaches the base of north mountain by...2 to 4 am which is just about dawn.

Anna at about the same time, crashes/sleeps at a, not on camera, farm-house. She wakes up around 10am and, through the 3 to 6 ft of snow that fell as she slept, begins to wander around on her horse. She meets Kristoff at Oaken's, far to the east of North Mountain, at about 10pm.

Thur July 20: 3/4am the crash of the sleigh. And then a day long slough through many feet of snow to North Mountain. They may, not on camera... have stopped for an afternoon nap and maybe a lunch of something more than carrots. 10 pm Anna at the Ice Palace. Around 11pm Hans at the Ice Palace.

Friday July 21: 2/3am...the trolls. Hans returns with Elsa..sometime before dawn. Elsa wakes up at 4am-6am. Kristoff, with Anna arrives at Arendelle 5/6am. Climax...7am-ish. Early afternoon the scene at the ships. 6-8pm the Ice Rink. 10Pm the start of chapter 1

I had a comment on the shortness of my timeline.

IN general I agree that an additional day between Elsa unfreezing the city and the ships leaving is probably correct. BUT. When I envisioned this story I wanted the opening sequence of scenes to be: close the Ice Rink: Then bonding time for the sisters: Then the sisters collapsing and sleeping in each others arms.

I had to choose a realistic timeline, but not the opening I wanted. or the opening I wanted, but a shorter timeline. I choose the opening I wanted. I will explain the rationalization. in short though: the sailors wanted away from the blizzard, facts be damned. The envoys wanted to get home to tell their stories, fast. so they worked hard and left quickly.

* * *

Why July 1837?

An edited, shortened explanation from Elsa of Antarctica. When possible I will add this into the story, but, since there will be questions, here is the explanation.

Queen Elsa looks at the reporter, "I would expect that most people would believe that I was born on a cold winter day."

He nods. She grins. "You would be wrong. I was born on July 18 in the year 1816." Her smile grows. "on the other hand, the year 1816 is also known as the year without a summer."

The reporter pales.

"No. I did not cause it. Mount Tambora caused that volcanic summer. But... In Arendelle that day, a winter-like blizzard occurred. So during the coldest summer on scientific record, on the coldest day of the month of July, I was born." She shrugs, "did my power cause that intensity of the local weather... highly probable. My powers are part of my soul and... birth is traumatic."

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

NOTE A castle has many servants. SO... During any scene in the castle, there will be servants and/or guards within sight and/or within hearing, unless mentioned otherwise.

Note: Reviews are welcome.

* * *

A few minutes later in the small informal dinning room. Tapestries and paintings of various family scenes are on the walls.

There is a 10 foot long 3 foot wide slender cloth-covered table. On the table, in addition to the food, are a couple of candelabra to help the whale oil lamps on the walls and the candles in the chandelier to provide light.

A Place for Elsa is at one end, Anna is at the other.

Anna and Elsa sit at their places.

Anna looks around, picks a knife, then puts it down. "I... I do not like this. You are too far away."

Elsa looks around, puts down the spoon she had grabbed and nods. "Yes."

Kai coughs into his hand. "Your Majesties, these are the proper settings."

Anna looks at him, gets up and starts to drag her chair next to Elsa's

Kai sighs, takes the chair and places it where Anna wants. "Ma'am."

Anna looks at Kai, "When did I stop being Anna?"

"This is proper, Princess."

Anna shakes her head. "No way. I am Anna." she looks at Elsa, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Elsa suppresses a smile. "You are Anna. IF you would, please, humor her, Kai."

"Queen Elsa." He bows to her. "Anna" he bows to Anna.

Anna smiles at him, "Thank you, Kai."

Elsa sighs and looks at the table. "Being a Queen will take getting used to." She says in a low voice.

Anna sits in her chair, now, next to Elsa, the servants begin to move the dishes around. "This is not right, either." She mumbles.

"Anna?" Elsa asks.

"I want to look at your face, not your profile." Anna replies.

Elsa and Kai share a look.

He coughs into his hand, "If I might, make a suggestion?"

A couple of minutes later.

Elsa and Anna are sitting across the 3 foot wide center of the table.

"This is right!" Anna smiles happily.

A look at Kai, a nod from Elsa.

He nods and states, "You will, when alone, be seated like this, Queen Elsa." He says.

"Alone?" Anna asks.

"We will be having guests for dinner, along with other, better, balls. Dining arraignments will have to adjust." Elsa explains. "No one tonight. I'm not up to it, and I did not think you were, either."

Anna slumps in her chair. "You got that right, Elsa. After the last few days, all I want to do, now, is to sleep for a couple of days."

Elsa smiles and rubs the back of her head. "How many hours of sleep did you get?"

Anna looks up as she thinks, then down to her fingers as she counts. "A few hours that first night. A family was kind enough to put me up. I slept till mid-morning." A glare at Elsa. "There was three feet of new snow on the ground, when I woke up."

Elsa blushes.

"A couple of hours to gather strength before we made that climb up North Mountain. Ahh...Nothing more until this morning when Kristoff was bring me back to Arendelle. And I would not call that sleep." She shivers in remembered cold.

Elsa reaches across the table and grabs Anna's hand and squeezes. "I can not tell you... how sorry I am, Anna." She says in a begging voice.

Anna waves her hand, dismissing it. "I'm fine, Elsa. What else matters?"

"What else matters?" Elsa repeats, quietly. She nods. "Thank you, Anna."

A quiet timeless moment between the sisters...

Anna coughs into her hand. "Elsa. I gave that family an IOU."

Elsa waves her hand. "That is fine."

Another cough, "I had to trade my coronation gown for the clothes I was wearing... And, I'd like to get the gown back?"

A twitch of Elsa's lips, a wave of her hand. "Again, not a problem. Any other favors I need to know about, like that sled?"

Anna blushes, "Ahh. I do not think, so."

Elsa's eyebrow raises in question.

"It was confusing and I..."

Elsa gives a small laugh. "Do not worry, Anna. Little things like this are easy." A pause. "It is good to be the Queen."

Anna relaxes and says, "Thank you, Elsa." She slumps deep in the chair. And shakes her head, to keep awake.

Elsa says, "I think we both need to finish quickly."

"Yes. I would not want to fall asleep in the middle of dinner." Anna says as she grabs her fork and digs in. Elsa, in a slower, more deliberate manner, also eats.

* * *

Later outside Elsa's bedroom.

Elsa, Anna, and Kai, plus a couple of servants following at a distance, stop outside her door.

"I hate that door." Anna states as Kai opens the door for Elsa.

Elsa stops and looks at it.

A pause.

"And... so do I." She says in a low voice. Ice forms on the door. Kai jumps back holding his hand. It creaks.

Time...

A look between Kai and Anna.

"Queen Elsa?" Kai asks in a quiet voice.

Time...

Another look.

"Elsa?" Anna asks quietly.

A deep breath...

"Remove it. Remove the hinges, everything." Queen Elsa commands. "I will take a nap on one of the couches in the Portrait Room. When done, awaken me."

Her eyes narrow. "I think... Place it somewhere..."

Anna, her eyes bright, excitement in her voice, states. "Do mine as well."

Both Elsa and Kai turn to face her.

"Anna? Why your door" Elsa starts to say in a.

"If you can do it. I can do it." Stubbornness pours out of her voice.

"stayed open." quiet voice...

"Queen... Elsa and Anna?" Kai asks. "Are you sure. Without the door, your privacy? Changing clothes?"

Elsa shakes her head. "Movable screens will do. For now. IF, and I repeat IF, I decide to change my mind. We will think about something else, then."

Kai opens his mouth.

Elsa shakes her head, no.

The ice on the door vanishes.

He takes a breath and motions to one of the other servants. "Get the carpenter up here and get a couple of strong backs. Now." Running sounds...

* * *

As Elsa and Anna enter the Portrait Room.

"Gods, I'm tired." Anna says as she sits on the couch under Joan of Arc.

"Join you?" Elsa asks, politely, before she collapses next to her. Her eyes close.

"Elsa... you were about to say something else about your door?"

Elsa opens her eyes, "I think... I want to destroy that door."

They shift position so they are sitting back to back. Supporting each other.

"Yeah.. want help?"

"Of course."

They both lean against the wall...

Smiles appears and flicker out due to exhaustion.

A hint of excitement tries to appear in Anna's voice. "Let's do it public. You know... Open Doors?"

"Good idea."

A snore.

A matching snore...

A few minutes later a maid covers them with a blanket. Outside the room, maids and guards stand at the doors.

They will get their sleep.

* * *

Later...

Gerda opens the door to lead Olaf into the room. "shhh. Be quiet. They are asleep." She whispers.

"Yes." He whispers back.

"Do you want to sleep with them? Or somewhere else?" She whispers, as they stand in the doorway.

"Ahh..." Olaf, for once, does not act first.

"Can I sleep?" slips from his lips.

Gerda, startled, kneels down and looks at him, "Olaf?"

"I've been awake...since Elsa remade me. What happens when I go to sleep?"

Gerda hugs him. "YOU will wake up. Your mother will make sure about that. I promise you."

"I want to sleep with her..." He whispers.

Gerda holds his hand and places him on the floor leaning against the couch. "You'll be fine here."

Olaf looks at her, smiles and whispers, "Thank you, Gerda. You are a great friend."

"So... are you." Gerda whispers as she leaves the room.

Olaf closes his eyes...

A third set of snores begin.

Gerda closes her eyes and thinks, 'I will not think about how someone without lungs is snoring...'

The door closes. "I do not think that he will need that blanket." pause. "good idea, just..." Gerda whispers at the maid.

* * *

Outside the castle near the docks of Arendelle.

The Tavern named Ice House.

THE place for the Ice Harvesters working around Arendelle.

Kristoff is celebrating. Precisely what he is celebrating changes from time to time.

The...'friendship' of Anna. The new sled. Simple survival...

He, also, has been awake for days and he was more active than either of the sisters.

So..he is more than a bit... groggy.

"Hey, Kristoff?" One of his competitors asks

"Yeah?" he mumbles, trying to decide... another alcohol-laced mug of grog... or find his new sled and sleep in it.

"The Queen makes ice?"

Kristoff perks up, "Yes!" He looks around. "I did tell you about her Palace, right?"

Another man waves his waves his hand, four fingers up. "Four times already."

Kristoff slumps. "Want to hear it again?"

Groans throughout the tavern.

The first man, older and his face and hands full of scars, "No. no. no. I want to know something else."

His eyes blurry, Kristoff mumbles, "go ahead."

"IF she can create that much ice, at will, Mr. Ice Master and Deliver... when do we go out of business?"

For some reason...

Kristoff is now stone cold sober and wide awake.

* * *

Later... Kai and Gerda's bedroom.

As they lay down to sleep, if only for a couple of hours.

"How was the snowman?"

"Anna's energy and Elsa's intelligence."

"We are living in wondrous times..."

"She is going to ask about the chains."

"I have no idea what to say..."

A knock on the door. Another emergency.

Kai does not get any sleep that night... 

* * *

End chapter 2

Comments are welcome.

thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Elsa contemplates...

NOTE A castle has many servants. SO... During any scene in the castle, there will be servants and/or guards within sight and/or within hearing, unless mentioned otherwise.

Note: Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Dawn Saturday July 22

Elsa wakes up and freezes. She thinks, surprised, "A blanket? I do not need it.' She can feel Anna against her back. Her fingers are... A peak down, her fingers are in Olaf's head. She, barely, stops her lips from smiling. He snores. She already knew that Anna did.

She relaxes again, closing her eyes. 'Dawn.' She thinks. 'I have always awoken then.'

'Go back to sleep?' She mentally shakes her head. 'Why did they not wake me up when they removed the door? Something like that should have taken an hour at most? I'm sure Kai will explain.'

'Kai... no. Think about something else.'

"Elsa?" Olaf asks in a whisper.

"Sorry, Olaf. I did not mean to wake you." She whispers back.

"It's OK. Sleep, it's nice, but I like being awake."

They continue to talk in whispers, trying not to wake up Anna.

"Olaf, I love you. Always remember that."

"I love you, Elsa."

"But, Olaf. I am Queen here. There are people I must meet. Decisions that are mine to make. I can not spend the time with you that you deserve."

Olaf's snow moves around her fingers as he nods. "Yeah. Gerda explained that last night."

"Good Gerda. She helped. No. She raised me, more than my mother did." A hitch in her voice, a suppressed cry. "I had hoped... But. She must help you, as she helped me."

A creak at one of the doors.

"We have until they wake Kai and he can get down here." She says quietly. "Is Ida a good person?"

"Yes, she's OK, once she got used to me." A pause. "some... people were... afraid of me, I think."

"Yes. They will be. Just as they will be afraid of me. If they try to hurt you, come to me, before you do anything."

Olaf nods.

"They will be afraid. _WE_ must make sure that they have no reason to become more afraid. Do you understand, Olaf?"

"Yes." A pause, "Can I play with the kids, again?"

"Of course. Just make sure their parents know and someone, an adult, is watching you and them play."

Elsa, still whispering, asks, "Now, Olaf, can you be quiet for a few minutes. I need to think about what I need to do today. This will be only time today that I will be alone."

"I'm here? Are you still alone?"

"Shh. You're here and I am really not alone, Anna's here. I meant... I have time now to stop and think. Once Kai opens the door. I become the Queen and have to do things, not think."

Olaf nods and whispers, "OK."

Time passes.

* * *

After thinking about other things...

Elsa thinks, 'I may have been a little hasty about removing my door.'

She judges her actions, 'I may have overreacted. The first time I saw the door and realized how much I hated it. Removing it, Father would have hated that. DID I do it to get back at him? Or something else?'

A mental sigh, 'It is now obvious that Father's orders about concealing my powers were wrong. And years ago, I determined that isolating me and Anna would hurt us in the future. How can I rule, when almost no one has met me, much less knows me?'

A physical sigh, as she broods, 'I'm going to have to spend most of the next few days, weeks, maybe months even meeting people. Those meetings should have occurred years ago.' Her lips twitch, 'Of course my powers stopped that from happening. If only...'

She analyzes her actions of yesterday, 'Was I right? When I let the envoys leave so early? I had plans to talk to them. Especially that Irish envoy. He, personally, may have been from Ireland, but I need his contacts in London. The growing Ice Trade is flowing through London. Arendelle MUST be part of that. The smaller ports in Europe can not do.'

Her teeth clench in anger, 'Just 4 years ago, the ship Tuscany sailed from Boston to Calcutta, India with 200 tons of ice. It delivered 100 tons at the dock. And the owners made a profit. A large profit. We have to get that trade!'

A hiss from Olaf, "Elsa? Snow?"

Elsa starts and looks around. Snow is falling, gently in the room. She calms herself and the snow vanishes. "Thank you, Olaf." She thanks him in a whisper.

Angry now at herself, she decides, 'I must remember. I have gained the skill to stop my powers and it remove its effects. And I learned, for sure, that my powers are part of my emotions and soul. My powers spring from my emotions. I must control my emotions in order to truly command my powers. NOT the other way around, which is what I thought was correct for years.'

A mental shake of her head, as she resumes to her previous train of thought, 'No. The envoys wanted to leave. I could not hold them. I had no right to do so. And, from what I found out when I suggested staying, their sailors would not hear of it. My Blizzard frightened them and they wanted to leave, at once. If I tried to stop them, I risked riots. That fear is why they worked so hard to prepare the ships to leave so quickly.'

She further studies yesterday, 'From what I heard from Kai as he came back from the dock, the envoys themselves wanted to leave, quickly. They were rushing to get home, first. To tell the story of...the Ice Queen, I suppose.'

She whispers, "That story will cause problems... But, that is for the future. It will take time for them to travel home, talk and then travel back. Concentrate on the present. Today and Tomorrow, I must make the best impression I can."

"Elsa?' Olaf whispers, "I know you asked me to be quiet, but? You are thinking dark thoughts, I can tell."

Elsa starts and nods, "Yes. I suppose I was."

"Think happy thoughts, Elsa. That is always better than thinking about bad things."

She closes her eyes and laughs quietly. "You are correct, Olaf."

She thinks about the glorious beauty yesterday as she removes the Blizzard and spontaneous joy in the faces of the children as they skated in her Rink. A smiles grows on her face.

Time passes as she thinks about other potential problems, but with a positive point of view, now.

* * *

The door creaks and Kai's head and belly appears.

Elsa, still smiling, opens her eyes and places a finger against her lips, sees Kai nod, and gestures for him to approach her.

"Quiet. Let her rest." She whispers as Kai stops next to her.

"Yes, ma'am." he whispers.

She closes her eyes. "I'm sure that you have a dozen emergencies that I have to deal with, immediately."

"Last count was over twenty."

She groans, quietly. "None of them are that the citizens are storming the castle, though, right?"

"Huh?" A startled Kai starts to say at a normal volume. He stops and whispers, "No. Your majesty. That is not one of them. The only problems at the gate are..." He points to the sleeping Anna. "Her...Kristoff Bjorgman person."

Elsa's eyebrow raises in a silent question.

"He showed up at about 2 am and wanted to see you, immediately. He is currently sleeping outside the gate."

"If he can sleep, it can wait."

"My thought as well, Your Majesty. The other problem is minor as well." He points to Olaf. "There are a couple of children asking when the... when Olaf can come out and play."

Elsa looks down at Olaf. He smiles and nods. "Go. Just remember what I said." she whispers in a loving tone.

Olaf nods and glides, silently, out the room.

"Then all the rest of those problems can wait until I bathe, change clothes and eat breakfast." Queen Elsa states.

Kai, hesitates, and then nods, yes.

"Go ahead and get them started on those orders, then come back. We have other things to discuss." A hard tone is in her soft voice.

A minute later...

"I do not have a schedule today, do I." Queen Elsa asks, in a hushed tone.

"I have fragments of a possible schedule, at best."

Shared groans...

Queen Elsa begins her orders. "I am going to tell you want I wish to do. You will try to fit them into today's events."

Kai nods, waiting.

"Sometime today, you and I will have a private conversation." Ice forms on the ground. Kai, barely, avoids slipping and falling onto Anna.

"Sorry," He whispers. Elsa grimaces, then her face calms, her fingers twitch and the Ice vanishes.

Neither Kai or Elsa notice that Anna's snores have stopped.

"Your Majesty," Kai begins to speak, calmly and softly, "Before we have that conversation, I strongly recommend that you read your Father's Diary."

Elsa's eyebrows scowl as she thinks angrily, 'Great. The chance that those chains were left over medieval torture devices, or some other odd, but, reasonable explanation just vanished. My father wanted to imprison me. _AND_ all Kai wants me to do is to read what rationalization he used?!'

Ice forms on the floor and along the walls and ceiling, the temperature drops.

"Hey!" Anna exclaims as she wraps her blanket around her. "Turn off the ice, will you?"

Elsa turns around rapidly, slips off the couch and slides on the floor into Kai. They both tumble, tangled up and skid a few feet. More skids and crashes as the servants and guards open the doors, rush in and slide on the ice.

Anna giggles and claps. "What a way to wake up!"

Elsa looks at Anna, looks at Kai's face just inches from hers, looks at the servants and guards and starts to laugh.

Anna joins in.

Everyone joins in.

The Ice vanishes.

End chapter 3

* * *

Elsewhere in Arendelle. The home of a very wealthy man.

Morning. Just after dawn. Saturday July 22

A bed with two people on it, a naked older, heavy-set, no, fat man and a young, teenage, girl.

The man wakes up and rings for service. Maids enter the room and help him dress. The girl slips out carrying her dirty and torn clothes.

After dressing, the man orders the maids out and stands next to the window. He gazes out, but since he thinking, he does not notice the view.

"Females are, by definition, NOT competent to rule. As it says in the Bible, in Genesis: a Woman's desire shall be to thy husband, and he shall rule over thee. NOT that women shall rule over men. She should never be Queen." He states as sure as he is watching the city.

He thinks, 'I had plans to get the longshoremen to cause problems. To push her. To prove to her that she needed me to control the city. To BULLY her into following me. But. Does her powers change that plan?'

He shakes his head, 'No. Actually. Now that I think about it. If she uses that power. That would be a good thing for me. The Duke was wrong about somethings, but he was right about her powers. That is sorcery. The more she displays that power, the more she will frighten people.'

He rubs his chin in thought, 'Could I use that to become King? What would happen if the city rose against her? Something to think about. I will be able to make myself the man who rules Arendelle, no matter what, though. Without me... the city will descend into chaos. It will take weeks or months, though, before anything like that happens.'

He nods, 'After yesterday... It will be weeks before anyone disobeys her. They will be in terror of her. But, as time passes...that fear will change. With a little push that fear can become hate.'

"First, though, I must prove to her and the city that she is NOT competent to rule Arendelle." he remarks to himself.

He leaves the room and begins to bark orders. Orders to disrupt the city...

* * *

His opinions... Are his, _**not mine**_. In the 1830-1840 time frame there was a lot of opinions that are not acceptable in modern times. His is one of them, and he will have followers that will agree with him. "You can tell a bigot, but you can't tell him much."

* * *

Note: Olaf's behavior. His primary memories are that of Elsa at age 8. So, that will be his default behavior. YES, he does have other behaviors, which will occur whenever I can fit them in.

thank you for reading

jeff shelton


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Elsa and Anna 1

NOTE A castle has many servants. SO... During any scene in the castle, there will be servants and/or guards within sight and/or within hearing, unless mentioned otherwise.

Note: Reviews are welcome.

* * *

The laughter stops, everyone separates and stands up. Elsa resumes sitting on the couch with Anna.

"I am sorry, Anna. I was hoping to get some things done, while you were sleeping. I should have moved somewhere else and let you sleep." She apologizes.

Anna yawns, but says, "No problem, Elsa. I was just about to wake up anyway. It is 10 or so, right?" She asks hopefully.

"I am sorry, Princess Anna." Kai says, "It is 6 am."

She looks crossly at him, "Don't tell me, that. Now I have to go back to sleep!" She tightly wraps the blanket around her as she pretends to sleep.

Elsa shakes her head, "I am sorry, Anna. But I have already ordered baths and breakfast for us."

"Bath! Great idea! I stink..." She says loudly, then she leans over to Elsa and whispers into her ear, "And so you do."

"Yes." Elsa nods. "I was going to fix that in the Palace. But...not enough time." She whispers back.

A pause.

Then Anna licks her lips and asks, "What were you two talking about?"

Elsa and Kai share a look.

Then Elsa says, "We were going over my... schedule for today."

Anna nods, "Fine. What is your schedule?"

Elsa places her hand in front of her face as she and Kai share a laugh.

"A confused mess." Kai says.

All three share a bark of laughter.

"Kai." Queen Elsa begins her orders again. "Make sure that report that you were talking about is available sometime today."

He nods, "Yes. Your Majesty."

She sighs, "I'm sure that a goodly portion of those emergencies you mentioned are requests from the council to meet."

He nods, her guess is correct. He adds, "The head of the Arendelle Royal Guard has also requested an immediate formal meeting."

Elsa raises her eyebrow. "Formal? In the Great Hall with me on the Throne? In Public?"

He nods his head in agreement.

"About?"

"He has requested that he tell you that reason in person, Queen Elsa."

Her lips purse, as she thinks, angrily, 'He is going to quit! Why else something so public? Just what I needed...' A small gust of icy wind circles the room.

"After breakfast." She growls.

Kai accepts her order.

"Tell the council that a meeting will be held this afternoon." Queen Elsa decrees. "Tell them to bring everything they might need, because I expect that meeting to last hours. In fact, order the cook to prepare a meal for everyone. That meeting will continue until late tonight."

"I will do so." Kai states.

Elsa looks at Anna, who might be trying to paying attention, as she stretches and scratches her back. Then, back at Kai. "Mine and Anna's doors." She pauses to make sure of her wording, but.

Kai interrupts, quickly, as he begins to say, "Yes, ma'am. We did not awaken you since the carpenter wanted to replace the damaged lintel, jambs and sill. Then he painted them. We were awaiting for the paint to dry."

"I only said to remove the door? All that could have waited? Why?" She asks.

Kai looks down, "He said that he wanted everything to be perfect, Your Majesty."

A laugh from Anna, as she remarks, "Can't even complain, can you, Elsa?"

Elsa shakes her head. "No. Not at that level of service." She smiles at Kai, "Pass along my thanks."

Kai coughs into his hand, "He was asleep in front of the doorway, waiting for you, the last I was informed. I expect someone will wake him before you get there."

Elsa closes her eyes and shakes her head in surprise.

Anna hugs her. "It's all good."

Elsa nods, yes.

"Kai, last night Anna had a great idea." Elsa begins to say, but.

"We are going to destroy our doors in public!" Anna cries out.

Kai opens his mouth and closes it.

"Sometime today, in the courtyard, or maybe just outside the gates." Elsa suggests.

Kai coughs into his hand, "Princess Anna... You are a strong health female. That door is firmly made."

"And we will look foolish, trying to destroy it with a heavy axe." Elsa completes for him.

He nods, grateful.

Anna twists her mouth in disgust. She thinks, 'A perfectly good idea, down the drain, simply because it will look bad.'

"Have the carpenter... Cut, damage the doors so we can break them easily." Elsa states.

Kai purses his lips as he comments, "Ahhh... That will be noticeable to anyone watching."

Elsa replies. "It is the thought that counts."

"Good idea, Elsa!" Anna hugs her, bouncing with joy. She gets to destroy something and be praised for it.

"And, impress upon him, he only has to do it today, not this second. This afternoon is fine, even this evening, will work. We will need to take breaks every so often." She adds.

Kai nods in agreement. "I will tell him so, Your Majesty."

"And finally, Kai, I want to spend some time in the morning outside in the courtyard or just outside the gates, meeting and greeting the common townsfolk."

"Why?" Anna asks before Kai can.

Elsa licks her lips, "After what happened. They... I want to show the people of the city that...they do not need to fear me." She finishes in a quiet voice.

Anna hugs her fiercely and whispers. "You are not a monster."

Elsa hugs her back, "Will you be there?" She whispers back.

"Of course."

Elsa closes her eyes, nods, then looks at Kai, "That is everything for now. Now, give Anna and I a few minutes alone, please." She orders.

He nods and leaves the room.

The doors close.

* * *

"Huh?" Anna asks.

Elsa smiles and asks, "Before we get into the serious stuff. How did you get bed-head? Is my hair that bad?"

Anna grabs at her messy hair and starts to try to straighten it. She begins to fix it and says, "ahh... No. Yours is perfect as always. Well... a few loose hairs, but on you it looks good, real good."

Elsa licks her fingers and begins to help Anna control her hair. "Here. Be still and let me help."

Anna whispers into Elsa's arms as she bends her head down so Elsa can get to her hair, "Just like the old days."

Tears form and drips down Elsa face and into Anna's hair. "Old days." She whispers.

She sits back down and hugs Anna. "I'm so sorry." Her voice breaks down.

Anna grabs her sister. "Hey... Yesterday is over. Everything is fine."

Elsa shakes her head. "Not Yesterday. The years... I ignored you. I wish..."

"I understand now. You were trying to protect me." Anna softly says as she rocks Elsa in her arms.

Elsa cries as she whispers. "I did not know what else to do..."

Anna closes her eyes and tears flow. "It is over now."

"Yes. It is."

Time passes...

Elsa wipes her tears, helps Anna wipe hers, and clears her throat.

"Anna," Elsa licks her lips, "Today... I will need your help."

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"That quick?"

Anna shrugs, "I do not have schedule either and I know that today... will be challenging for you." She smiles, "Just remember I get bored easily."

Elsa waves that off, "I... I made a total mess of things." She begins to explain, "I must fix it. AND...first impressions are powerful."

Anna laughs, "Not a powerful as that blizzard!"

Elsa grimaces, "Yes. But... that was not the impression I wanted to leave. I have to correct that."

Anna states. "I understand."

Elsa sighs and relaxes. "Just be with me. So we are **Together**. If it looks like we are fighting, in addition to what happened..."

Anna interrupts in a thoughtful tone. "That would make things worse, wouldn't it."

Elsa nods. "Stand by me when I meet Marcus."

"You know how scary he is." Anna states. "All those scars."

Elsa explains as she says, "A lifetime of wars, starting with Napoleon at Jena, 30 years ago. But. Do not worry about it. Unless I am wrong he will be resigning."

"Resigning, why?"

A flick of snowflakes. "This most likely."

"Oh. Lovely." Anna says in a small voice. "Do think that others will quit?"

Elsa shrugs, but nods yes. "Some of the servants, I'm sure. Kai must have a report about how many people missing from the castle."

"They should not be afraid of you." Anna says strongly. "You are the gentlest person I know. Hell. Even Marshmallow gently threw us down the bridge. I was the one that started the fight."

"Marshmallow?"

"Yeah, Olaf named him that." She looks at Elsa, "What did you name him?"

Elsa blinks, her mouth opens and closes.

"I am a fool." She says, her voice ashen, "I..." She wipes tears from her eyes. "I am so very stupid."

"You didn't name him?"

"Never crossed my mind." Elsa whispers in pain.

Anna blinks, her mouth opens and closes.

"I..." Stop. Anna is trying to speak. Start. "I'm sure that you'll come up with a good name."

A semi-laugh form Elsa, "We only had those marshmallow treats from France once. When the French envoy visited after our parents deaths. It's an old Egyptian medication for sore throats with added in egg whites and sugar, I think."

"HUH?" Anna asks, "Sometimes you say the weirdest things."

"Just thinking about Marshmallows." She takes a deep breath. "It's good enough. I will ask him if he likes it, before I think about changing it."

'And wondering,' She thinks as she tries not to think about something, 'How, if Olaf is my memories of my childhood, did he know about marshmallows? What else did I give him?'

Her fist closes and she hits the couch. "Damn. And he fell down the cliff. What happened afterward?"

"What?"

"When Hans came," Elsa simply states.

"Hans come up to the Ice Palace?" Anna asks.

Elsa stops, looks at Anna. "I think Anna, before we do anything else, we need to compare stories."

Anna agrees and says, "We can do that as we bathe and eat."

Elsa nods in agreement. "And change clothes." She gestures at her Ice Dress, as she explains, "This is nice. But, I think I need something else to make the impression I want to create as a stable ruling Queen." She stands up. "Ready, then?"

Anna stands up and states, "Ready."

They walk out of the room together.

Anna is already talking about what happened after Elsa left the ballroom.

Let's give them some privacy in the baths...

* * *

North Mountain.

The side away from the Ice Palace.

Darkness.

The quiet of death.

A sniff.

A growl.

A scrape of a claw through filth.

A forgotten voice tries to speak. "ah. gr. Hiss. Cough."

"A crack." it whispers.

Scrape against rock.

"The Seal is broken."

Scrapes becomes stronger.

Rocks begin to split.

"I will escape. I will have revenge."

Outside.

Under the snow.

Under the ice.

The basalt rock of the Mountain looks unbreakable.

A stone slab welded, somehow, to the basalt of the mountain.

Carved on it are Norse runes. They read:

"Murderer."

"Berserker."

"Werewolf."

"Accursed by Loki."

"Accursed by Odin."

"Thou art sealed forever."

The weld holding the slab against the mountain begins to crack.

Ulfr will be free. Soon.

Elsa released massive amounts of magic... uncontrolled.

Actions like that have consequences.

End chapter 4

* * *

NOTE: Picture the author rubbing hands together. The set-up is over. The main characters are all here.

That's four threats/threads to weave into a story. Many chapters of story.

Before I get to the reaction when Hans returns home.

thank you for reading

jeff


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Elsa and Anna 2

NOTE A castle has many servants. SO... During any scene in the castle, there will be servants and/or guards within sight and/or within hearing, unless mentioned otherwise.

Note: Reviews are welcome.

* * *

As they walk out of the bath area, the sisters are talking to each other.

A group of maids are following them, whispering among themselves.

"Tell me, again, about your memories of Olaf?" Elsa asks.

Anna answers in a slow careful tone, "It's hard, Elsa. I remember... remembering you and I playing outside in the snow. We made Olaf and played with him. And I remember the next day...I was so angry and disappointed when I could NOT play with you. But... day outside was summer. So...how was there snow, outside the day before? That never really mattered before... "

She shakes her head in confusion. "Now as I remember that... It is night. We are indoors, somewhere. I can remember going through twigs in a fireplace for his arms, as you go through the coal for his buttons. US... sneaking into the kitchen for the carrot?" She trails off.

"Hiding from Gerda was fun!" She finishes excitedly.

Elsa grabs Anna's hand and squeezes. "The memories are fuzzy, though?"

Anna nods, as she squeezes back, "The details. I can...remember feeling very happy, that's for sure, and then...nothing. Then it is next morning and I can not play with you. I am throwing a temper tantrum outside your door, crying as Mother holds me."

"Yes. Something is wrong there. Yet another reason to visit the Trolls." Elsa narrows her eyes, "You said that Kristoff is?" A pause as she waits for Anna to answer.

"They adopted him. They treat him as family." Anna smiles. "It was fun, even if we were both worried and frightened."

She glances at Elsa. "How would you have reacted if we were troll-fully married."

Elsa stops.

Anna stops as well, her hand in Elsa's hand.

Elsa takes a deep breath.

"I do believe that I would be angry."

Anna nods. That she expected.

"But... I think, I would like to think, that I would be more disappointed, than mad."

Anna squeezes Elsa's hand, "Thank you, Elsa."

"Anna... Just give me... Tell me in private before you do something like that, please?" She begs.

Anna smiles, grateful for her understanding sister. "I learned my lesson with Hans. I like Kristoff. We had a great adventure and wonderful start. But, we are going to go slow. That I promise you."

Elsa smiles back as she says, "Thank you. But we are going to visit the Trolls and soon. That old Troll."

"Pabbie." Anna supplies.

Elsa nods her thanks, "Pabbie needs to look at your memories. Something is wrong there." Her eyes narrow, her voice becomes harder, more commanding. "And I am not a frightened 8-year-old child. There are questions he **_WILL_** answer."

Elsa looks at Anna, "Today, when you see him. Tell Kristoff that I expect him to come with us."

Anna nods. "How soon, tonight?"

Elsa shakes her head, no. "No. Too much politics tonight. Tomorrow is Sunday, maybe then, but maybe not. But sometime within a next few days."

"Fine. I will tell him. Remember, though, Elsa, according to what he told me, the trolls are only active at night." Anna reminds her.

Elsa grimaces, "Yes. Which means...given travel time to there and back, we would be awake another full night. Yet, another reason to wait a few days. To give us a chance to recover from last week, before we spend another couple of days awake."

Anna grimaces, tried already at thought of another couple of days of being awake.

* * *

The two sisters reach Elsa's bedroom still holding hands.

A couple of men are waiting for them at the open doorway. It is freshly painted with snowflake patterns around the opening.

Kai is waiting, he says as he points to the men. "Your majesties, the master carpenter Klaus and his apprentice."

The men bow as they whisper, "Your Highness."

Elsa smiles as she releases Anna's hand and straightens the robe covering her. "Thank you, Master Carpenter. You completed this before I anticipated."

Anna interrupts, "Yeah. And it looks great!" She makes a large arm movement pointing to the doorway.

Both men start to raise up from their bows, then duck their heads down, blushing.

"EKKK!" One of the maids sequels, then stands in front of Anna, fixing her robe. Anna and Elsa blush.

Kai, pink-faced, coughs into his hand. "If you will excuse us, Your Majesties. I will leave you to get changed. I will rejoin at breakfast."

Elsa, still a bit red-faced, nods and waves him away. "Yes. That is fine."

Kai and the two men leave, quickly.

"That was embarrassing." Anna states and she grips her robe.

Elsa sighs, "And something we will have to get used to, Anna."

"HUH?"

"We are no longer isolated." She nods to the maids. "Before, due to the orders to isolate us, we would have been left alone. Yesterday, while we were skating, I ordered Gerda to treat us normally. NOT how Father ordered them to treat us."

Under her breath, she whispers, "Finally. I could cancel those hated orders."

"What?"

"Open Doors. Instead of being isolated, we will now live a more normal life." Elsa answers that question. "Plus." She waves at the maids.

They bow.

"Helping us in the bath, changing clothes, other things, IS their jobs. Are you going to tell them that they can not do their jobs?"

Anna looks at the maids. All of them have their heads down, waiting for orders.

"Damn. I did not think about that." She mumbles. "I just thought that today was special, and the girls was helping because of that."

Elsa places her hand on Anna's shoulder, "I know. I did not think about it myself, until I saw them in the baths."

"Did we do something wrong?" One of the maids, whispers.

"NO." Anna and Elsa speak together and decisively.

Elsa smiles at the maids, "Everyone will have to adjust. This is just one of those things. If there is a better way to do something, just mention it. Now, Leah, let's see what I need to wear today."

As they enter the bedroom, Anna squeals, "You girls even remembered to bring my clothes! Great!"

The maids move screens in front of the doorway for privacy.

* * *

Later... still in Elsa's bedroom.

Elsa, wearing a short stay corset and drawers, is looking at a couple of full length gowns, obviously trying to decide which one to wear.

Anna, fully dressed, in one of the early versions of her coronation gown, says. "Make up your mind, Elsa." She laughs.

Elsa, after a small laugh, remarks, "I really want to wear an Ice dress, Anna. But... showing off my powers today is not the best thing idea."

"Can't you change from one of another? I mean, when you took off your Ice dress it changed back into your coronation gown."

Elsa rubs her chin. "Yes. That should work."

Her lips twitch in a quick smile, "My powers will take getting used to, even for me."

She looks at Anna, and points out a gown. "Let's try on the deep blue version of my coronation gown. That is familiar."

A few minutes later she begins to spin around. "Yes. It is a bit looser than the other."

"How much food have you had lately?" Anna remarks.

Elsa nods. "Yes. That is the reason. Now. Let's see if this works."

She closes her eyes and begins to hum "I'll rise like the break of dawn..."

Her dress changes and a new Ice dress forms.

It is a light blue color, ankle length gown. It has a more plunging neckline than her first one, but still maintains her modesty. Shoulder-less, but her arms have short sleeves, there is no slit in the gown. It is bulkier than her first one, as well. There is only a short cape of ice crystals on the back. (note: based on a painting on a young Queen Victoria in 1840 found on [the history chicks. com] Shownotes Episode 11: Queen Victoria, Part One)

All of the maids eyes grow wide and they variously squeal, "oh" and "ah", some are even speechless.

Anna takes a deep breath. "Beautiful!"

Elsa looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. "Yes. That is what I wanted. Now, to undo it."

A few seconds later.

She smiles again, now dressed in the regular dress, "Yes. This will do."

Anna taps her chin in thought as she considers her sisters appearance, she suggests, "Maybe an Ice rose in your hair?"

She blinks with a sudden thought as she asks, "What happened to your tiara, by the way?"

Elsa blushes. "It's... it is near the Ice Palace."

She thinks,_ 'I just have no idea where I threw it. Another reason to return to the Palace.'_

Elsa smiles as her stomach growls. "Let's eat."

As the maids move the screens, one of them holds up a pair of gloves, "Your Majesty, your gloves?"

Elsa stops, her teeth clench. The temperature drops and ice forms covering the floor and wall.

The maids squeal and group together in fright.

"Elsa!" Anna says startled.

Elsa closes her eyes, shakes her head and she let's out her breath. "I am sorry, girls, everyone." A glance at Anna, a touch of her hand. The ice vanishes and the temperature returns to normal.

Elsa shakes her head, again. "Leah. Everyone. That was inexcusable." She bows her head toward the maids.

A deep breath, a shake of her head and she whispers in pain, "Just put them away. ALL the gloves. The days of hiding behind them are over."

The maids look at Elsa, look at Anna, who nods, yes.

They put the gloves away.

"Elsa?" Anna's asks quietly.

"I..." Elsa begins speaking slowly trying to explain, "I'm trying to do the opposite of what I had done, Anna. Since all of that... that stuff, was wrong, I am hoping that by changing things, reversing them will be better."

Anna frowns, as she thinks, _'That...does not seem right. But. If it works for her, I will support her.'_

"I understand Elsa, and I will help."

They smile at each other.

Elsa and Anna leave the room, together.

End chapter 5

* * *

Sigh. I had hoped to fit all this into the first 4 chapters, as well. Just to many words.

But, it is time for the soft bonding to stop and for them to really start talking.

a preview of chap 6

Elsa squeezes Anna's hand. "What worries me is this. Have I forgotten how to be a sister? That worries me."

Anna squeezes Elsa's hand. "You have not forgotten how to be a sister." She says, decisively.

thank you for reading

jeff


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter 6 Elsa and Anna bonding**.

Note: Reviews are welcome.

I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to read from additional people.

* * *

Breakfast is on the table, spread out among several dishes.

A couple of maids stand against the walls, one behind Queen Elsa, one behind Anna, ready to help them. Kai is standing near the door, whispering to various assistants as they come and go, coordinating what is happening in the Great Room as they prepare for Queen Elsa, and being present, so Elsa can ask him questions. Other servants are passing by the open doorways...the novelty of Queen Elsa and Anna eating together is still very new.

Like last night, Elsa and Anna are across from each other in the small informal dinning room.

Elsa, wearing her Ice dress, is smiling and is humming the lines from Anna's version of the 'First time in Forever.'

She is happily eating a hearty breakfast.

Anna is nervously looking around and fidgeting.

She is picking at her food, not really eating it.

"How can you be so happy?" Anna finally asks her sister. "You are about to start your first full day as Queen, shouldn't you be more nervous than I am?"

Elsa beams at Anna.

Then she blinks, "Oh. I see." A slump. "Our mutual isolation from each other strikes."

"Yeah? What about it?" Anna replies defensively.

Elsa thinks, _'I must tell her. I did not talk to her for years and it almost destroyed us. Talking to her is better. I must tell her everything, no matter what.'_

Elsa tightens her lips and says, "Anna, during my isolation there were three things that I had to do on a daily basis. First: I had to cry over how I was treating you."

Anna quickly reaches over the table and grabs a hand for comfort.

Elsa squeezes back.

"Second: I would spend a couple of hours, trying and failing, to control my powers. **Now**. I know what I was doing wrong. Totally suppressing my powers is not controlling my powers. That is like holding back the tide, which failed with Cnut the Great when he ordered the tide to stop and failed with me during the ball."

Anna nods, accepting the story.

"I must use my powers, in order to control them." She raises her other hand spreads her fingers out, snowflakes dance between her fingertips. "This is control. Not trying to pretend that this never existed, which was Father's goal."

Anna grimaces at the mention of their father, but nods.

Elsa looks at her fingertips, the amount of snow gathering on them is increasing, covering her hand in snow. She concentrates and after a few seconds the snow slowly vanishes. "Control." She whispers. "I must have control."

Anna gulps.

Elsa rushes on, trying to forget about what just happened, "The third thing I did was to study about how to rule as a Queen. If I studied hard enough, I could temporarily forget about my sadness over you and my disappointment over my curse." A low laugh, "and talking to my few teachers was also a highlight on my days."

Anna says confidently, squeezing Elsa's hand hard. "Your powers are not a curse!"

Elsa grips back. "Now. I know that, Anna. Then...then it was a curse." A snort of disgust. "And I got that phrase from Father, as well. That old Troll, Pabbie, asked about my powers, that night I hurt you, and Father told him that I was born with my powers. But, over the years, Father, and sadly I started to refer to my powers as a curse."

"I did not know that." Said in a very small voice from Anna.

Elsa squeezes her hand.

"I know, Anna. That is what I meant when I mentioned our mutual isolation. You should have know that, but did not."

Anna nods. "We have to get used to each other, again." She rubs the back of her neck with her hand that is not holding Elsa's hand. "That will take time."

Elsa agrees and says, "I will make as much time for you as I can Anna."

"You're the Queen and that will take priority." Anna finishes for her.

"And studying?" She grimaces. Studying is not a high priority for Anna.

"I could lose myself in studying, Anna. Reading the stories of the great kings and queens of history." A smile, "I have read, multiple times, the lives of Catherine of Russia. Maria Theresa of Austria-Hungry. Elizabeth of England. Eleanor of Aquitaine. Theodora of Byzantium. Boudicca of the Iceni. Cleopatra of Egypt."

"Yeah, you read a lot of stuff, Elsa." Anna says in a semi-peeved tone. "What good is it, especially today?"

Elsa smiles, "What good? Cleopatra made THE mistake of her life, the one that cost her the world, and it is the same mistake that I must not make. Today, though, I will come close to doing the same mistake."

"Huh?"

Queen Elsa explains, carefully and slowly, "While Julius Caesar was still alive, she moved to Rome for an extended visit. The differences between her Egyptian court and Roman life caused Rome to hate her and fear about how it would change Julius Caesar. When would he declare himself King or worse Pharaoh of Rome? She was alien to them. Different. And when Antony became Cleopatra's consort, that cost him much of his support in Rome. Due to her, they rejected him. Thus, giving Augustus the support he needed to win the world. That was how much Rome hated that alien Egyptian woman."

Anna looks at Elsa's Ice dress. "That is why you did not want to wear the Ice dress."

Elsa nods. "The more different I am from normal, the more people will fear and hate me. Like Rome feared and hated her." She waves her hand, snowflakes fall from it. "Oh, with this power, I could rule, as a Tyrant, a Dictator."

Both glance at her hand. The snow stops forming quickly and vanishes, a hidden sigh from both of them.

Kai flicks his eyes to the maids listening as they stand behind the sisters. They are totally silent, like well-trained maids they are.

"Everyone would hate you, sooner or later." Anna says in a glum tone. Her eyes narrow, "Can you avoid that?"

Elsa sighs, and says, "I think so, but, you must stand next to me."

Anna nods.

"I have to display my powers in non-fearful ways." She grimaces, "Freezing the room, like I did over the gloves, I can **NOT** do on the throne. And I can not do it when I'm with the Council."

"They would consider that a threat against them."

Elsa nods. "I would, at best, be bullying them."

She laughs, "As I lead them, I might have to bully them, but if I do, I will not use my powers."

Anna closes her eyes as she thinks, "So, you are happy because you...are prepared? Are confident?"

"Yes. Anna. What happens in the Throne Room or in the Council Chamber, I have thought about. I have planned. I have prepared. I have practiced speeches." A lopsided grin, "Admittedly, I was talking to myself in the mirror, but still, that has to count."

Anna laughs.

Elsa joins her sister laughing.

Elsa squeezes Anna's hand. "What worries me is this. Have I forgotten how a sister behaves? That worries me."

Anna squeezes Elsa's hand. "You are my sister, you have not forgotten." She says, decisively.

Elsa other hand shows more snowflakes. "My powers worries me. Can I control my powers when I am on throne? Or will I freeze someone who upsets me?"

Anna grabs Elsa's snow-covered hand. "You will control your powers, Elsa. You will **NOT** hurt anyone with them."

The snow vanishes.

Elsa smiles, holding both of Anna's hands, and whispers, looking deep into Anna's eyes. "And that, my sister, is why I need you. I will not, can not, and shall not, fail your trust in me."

Gerda hushes a servant about to enter the room, quietly.

Anna, holding both of Elsa's hands, looks deep into Elsa's eyes. "I trust you with everything, Elsa."

Time passes as they gaze into each other's eyes...

They release each other hands.

* * *

Anna begins to dig into the meal with enthusiasm, now.

After a couple of minutes, then, she slows down, and asks, "Today Elsa, you will be very busy, right?"

"Yes."

"And, tonight, you will probably collapse on the bed, as soon as you can."

Elsa, pauses, but she answers, "Yes, probably."

"So, the only time we will have together, alone, is now?"

Elsa glances around the room. Her concentration on her sister was total and she has paid no attention to her surroundings.

Anna looks around.

Kai and a couple of maids are in the room, waiting for orders. A servant is leaving, after giving a note to Kai, who is reading it and trying to pay attention to the Royal Sisters. One of the doors to the room is open, she can hear other servants walking in the hall and she can see the shoulder of the guard standing outside the room. Gerda's voice saying something, floating through one of the doors.

Both sisters blush deep red as they realize that the moment they thought was private, was not.

"I was awake when You and Kai were talking about Father." Anna whispers.

Elsa closes her eyes in pain.

A hitch. An order in a commanding tone, "Clear the room and close the doors."

Anna quickly says, "Kai, stay."

Kai looks at Elsa. Elsa grimaces, but nods, yes.

The door closes, loudly.

Elsa looks at Anna, waiting.

Anna licks her lips, "Can I know what is going on?"

_'I must tell her_.' She thinks, _'She is my sister._'

Elsa takes a couple of breaths and releases a hard sigh. "Ah. The habits of a lifetime. Keeping secrets is normal for me. My first thought is to say no, Anna."

A stormy expression forms on Anna's face.

"But. You are my sister and deserve to know."

That expression clears off Anna's face.

"When I said that I awoke in the dungeons, I did not mention that metal, glove-like manacles were around my hands." Elsa slowly explains.

"Glove-like?" Anna whispers.

An eye flick to Kai. "Father had them made."

Anna looks at him.

He grimaces and slowly nods, yes.

Anna closes her eyes in pain. "Father? How could you?" Slips from her lips.

"That, I assume, is in his diary." Queen Elsa sighs, "I really should have read them years ago. He would have known about the Council's skeletons. I will need that information, now."

"Why didn't you?"

"I did not want to know, for sure, that Father...hated me."

Silence.

"Why?"

"I am not a man. He wanted a son to rule after him."

**end chap 6**

* * *

OH, just talking about something will not fix it. It helps, a lot, sometimes. But Elsa and Anna will have this discussion in different ways, several times, before things settle out.

Thank you for reading

jeff


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Elsa & Anna plus the start of Elsa's first day as Queen.

Note: Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Silence.

Anna grimaces. "I may not have read as much as you have, Elsa. But I know that."

Elsa completes Anna's sentence, "One of most important things a king does is have an heir. A male heir, if at all possible."

Both sisters nod at each other.

A pause.

A look at Kai, by Elsa. "How much time do I have?" She asks him.

Anna also looks at him.

He clears his throat, "This is the first day so being on time would be important. But, given the events of last week, I believe that most people, including an overwhelming number of Councilors, thought that you would wait until Monday. So... A few minutes, probably, would not hurt."

"See to it, Kai."

"Blame me, if you have to, Kai." Anna adds, "I'm sure that you will have to in the future, anyways. So you better try in out, now."

Kai nods and leave the room.

Elsa sighs, releases Anna's hands and leans back in her chair. "I had hoped to avoid this. Or at least, to wait a few days before we have this...this conversation."

Anna looks down at her snow-covered hands and rubs warmth into them, "Yeah. I can see that. Do you think that is wise?"

Elsa grimaces. "I do not know, Anna. Putting things off, procrastinating... is normally bad. But."

"But. This time..."

"Give me a minute to think, please." Elsa requests.

Anna replies, "Yes."

A minute later.

"I think I can talk about it, quickly, Anna. But, I do not know how...I will react to your questions." Elsa says in small voice.

"Well, that I can solve." Anna says, decisively. She stands up and pushes back her chair from the table and sits down again.

"Here," She pats her lap, "Sit here and explain."

"Huh?" Elsa's jaw drops. "Why?"

"You are not the only one that dreamed about the day we could talk, and what we would do then." Anna states as she pats her lap, again.

"Please?" She asks in a desperate voice.

Elsa slowly gets up and sits in her sister's lap.

'Do I refuse her?' Elsa thinks, 'How can I? I owe her everything. At least no one else will ever know.'

Anna's arm wrap and Elsa and draws her close. "Now tell me." She whispers in her sister's ear, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Elsa tries to giggle, then shifts so she can hug Anna.

"You, I think, were too small to remember about the first time Mother had a miscarriage." Elsa begins.

"I know that she had one when I was nine, if that is what you are talking about."

Elsa shakes her head, "No. You were...four when she had her first one."

A pause, then, Anna says as she remembers. "Those couple of weeks when she could not play with us?"

Elsa nods. "An attempt to have a son."

Anna grimaces.

A sigh and Elsa speaks in a whisper, "After I hurt you." A tight squeeze of Anna, which causes Elsa to pause for a second. "Father did help me. Or tried to, anyways. Concealing my powers and isolating us was his idea. The gloves were another. He, even, found time to play with me, at first. I was still the good girl I had to be. The perfect girl he wanted." She finishes in a whisper.

Anna hugs her.

"After, though, I became a woman and began to bleed. They tried again. That is the one that you remember. Father...after that became distant. Especially after I asked him to help me study to become a Queen. That day." She pauses as tears form and drip down her cheeks.

Anna hug becomes tighter. "There, there." She whispers softly, lovingly, into Elsa's ear.

"That day...things changed. Oh, Father was still father, but. The needs of the Kingdom started to prevent him from seeing me, and when he did find the time... Each visit was smaller and smaller. He never had time to do anything more than give me new books to read, or to introduce the rare new tutor."

Anna begins to tear up.

"Mother... She never really recovered from the shock of my hurting you, Anna. And... Gerda took over more and more of her duties." A gulp. "She never even told me about...the blood. She had Gerda do it."

Anna grins, tightly, in sympathy and says, "Same here."

"Oh... I suppose, if I was looking at it from their perspective. My, even, limited control of my powers was fading at the time. I do not know what was happening, but from the time I started to bleed, up until a couple of years ago...my powers just would go wild at times. I was just barely able to prevent them from freezing the castle. Especially, when I would have nightmares of our parents death."

"Yeah. I still have nightmares about that." Anna says into Elsa's hair. Her tears are wetting it.

"Mother's third miscarriage came when I was 15."

"Just after I became a woman." Anna whispers. "That month visiting family."

Elsa nods. "Even that fatal final trip that was her doing. She pushed for a formal visit, time away from here. So, she could be alone with Father."

"A chance for a new baby." Anna adds, thoughtfully.

Elsa says cautiously, "I think... Father had an affair... With one of the maids."

"I wish... That I could say that I'm shocked." Anna says softly. "but, that makes sense. They did seem... different when they left. I just assumed it was the trip."

Elsa nods.

"And," Anna begins to speak, slowly, "That is why you are afraid that Father hated you."

Elsa's crying increases.

"Elsa... I don't think he hated you. I just... Your powers..." Anna's voices catches as she tries to find the right words.

She plays with Elsa's hair, as she thinks, _'I can't screw this up. Say the right thing_.'

She finally says, "He was not ready for. And...without a son. I... just think that he made some bad decisions." A snort of laughter. "Like I am an expert on good decisions."

Elsa hugs Anna, tighter. "That's fine, Anna."

"I think..."

"If you want to read his or mother's diaries, they will be available."

Anna nods, "Yeah. Sometime, perhaps."

Time passes as they hug each other.

A knock on the door.

"Time's up. Are you ready?" Anna asks, as she wipes her face.

Elsa wipes her face. "Yes. Actually. Talking about this...helped me a lot more than I thought it would." She breaks the hug and stands up.

Anna also stands up.

They leave hand in hand.

* * *

The door from the interior of the Castle to the Great Hall, where the throne is.

"Ready?" Queen Elsa asks Anna as they stand front of it.

She is wearing a dark blue version of her coronation gown, but with a shorter cape. '_Walking around, especially at night, with that long cape was a pain._' She thinks. Her hair, though, is still in the loose left-sided braid she adopted at the Ice Palace.

Anna, even hampered by her dress, takes a couple of quick steps and waves her arms around in excitement. "Yeah!"

Elsa quickly steps back, away from those flailing arms. She smiles, "You will go first."

Anna smiles, "I have practiced this, sister. I go first and stand to your left. Kai will be on your right."

Elsa quickly hugs her sister. "You'll do great."

Anna hugs Elsa. "So, will you."

Gerda quickly approaches from deeper in the Castle carrying a large massive gold and gem studded crown on a pillow. "Found it, finally." It has to weigh pounds.

Elsa looks at the huge crown. "Grandfather's?"

Seeing the size of that crown, Anna asks, "what about Grandmother's?"

"Used to make your mother's." Gerda replies.

Kai coughs into his hand, "Your parents crowns were lost with them, Queen Elsa."

Elsa thinks, '_Forgot about that. That tiara was new, because of that.'_

She states, "I'm going to look foolish with that massive thing on my head."

"We must try." Gerda says as she places the crown on Elsa's head. Elsa is correct. Her Grandfather was a large man, she is not. It slides down her head until her ears catch it, barely.

"**No Way**." Anna exclaims. "You look like a child, Elsa."

Elsa removes the crown. "Not the impression I must make."

Kai states, "I do have a new, plain gold crown, sized for you, on order. The goldsmith said he would have available by late tomorrow." He coughs into his hand, "At the time I asked him, I was assuming that it would not be needed until Monday morning."

"Not a lot of help, now." Anna remarks. She brightens up and asks, "Could you make an Ice Crown. A Tiara, like you had, Elsa?"

Elsa licks her lips, "Yes. That might work. Most of the people are going to standing far enough away that they could not tell the difference."

She holds her hands together facing up. An Ice Tiara forms, looking close to the one she threw away. She tries it on. "Will this do?"

Anna, Kai and Gerda walk around her. Gerda pulls out a couple of pins, plays with Tiara and pins it into place. "Now." She remarks.

The others look at each and say, "Yes," at the same time.

"At least for today." Kai adds.

A servant gestures to Kai.

Kai states, "Your Majesties. It's time."

The Door opens. Kai nods to a guard, who stamps his pole-arm weapon on the floor, signaling the people in the Great Hall.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle's first formal session is about to begin.

* * *

Queen Elsa is sitting on her throne. Princess Anna is standing, directly, to her left.

Kai is standing to her right, but several feet in front of her.

People are standing around the room, against the walls. Watching and whispering as they look on. Many are castle servants, it is still early in the day and word that Queen Elsa is holding court has not spread widely, yet. As time passes, more and more common citizens of Arendelle slip through the open doors.

Only one member of the Council is present. The head of the fishing guild, an old man heavily bent and scarred from years at sea. His grandson is standing next to him, helping him. He watches her with suspicious eyes.

"The Captain of the Arendelle Royal Guard, Marcus Erikson. And prisoners."

Marcus Erikson, the Captain, is an older man, with grayish brown hair, a pug nose from it being broke several times, and facial scars mostly hidden under his beard. He is a solid, thick, but not a fat man, a little under 6 feet tall. Behind him are six Guardsmen, they are all manacled. The Captain's uniform and the Guardsman's are all perfect.

"Captain? What brings you before me?" Queen Elsa asks.

"The men behind me are charged with Treason, Your Majesty. They helped Hans of the Southern Isles in his attempt to kill you and Princess Anna."

A hush spreads throughout the room, then excited whispers sweep the room. Rumors about the events of the last week has spread all over the city. How the Queen handles this will answer some of those rumors.

How will the new Queen handle the men that helped capture her?

Will she be mean or merciful?

End chapter 7

* * *

Hopefully a different look at Elsa's Mother.

As far as the guards go, yes, you could see some of them at the end of the movie, but... you'll see next week.

OH, just talking about something will not fix it. It helps, a lot, sometimes. But Elsa and Anna will have this discussion in different ways, several times, before things settle out.

And if the royal protocol is different from normal... Arendelle was a small city-state with its own unique customs, Ok.

I'm trying to get some reaction from you, the readers.

Thank you for reading

jeff


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **The trial of the Royal Guardsmen

**Note: Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to read from additional people._

The bonding between Elsa and Anna is, for a few chapters, on hold. Now begins the story about how Elsa and Anna, for that matter, interact with other people.

* * *

"What?" Anna cries out. "I never..."

Elsa reaches out and grabs her sister's hand. "Shush. Anna. Calm."

Anna cools down and squeezes her sister's hand.

Queen Elsa orders in a cool tone, "An interesting charge, Captain. Please explain."

"These are the guardsmen that followed Hans to your..."

"My Ice Palace." She fills in for him as he hesitates.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Your Ice Palace where Hans attacked and captured you. They threw you in the dungeons. They, also, were with Hans when he visited you...after you escaped."

"I see."

A couple of heartbeats of silence throughout the Great Hall.

Queen Elsa points to one of the guards. "Your name?"

"John Haraldson, Your Majesty." He, awkwardly due to the chains, goes down to one knee as he answers her.

"I remember you. You threw that spear at Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?" He asks, confused.

"The giant snow man guarding the bridge." Elsa corrects herself.

He nods. He did throw it.

"Explain to me what happened in your own words." The Queen orders.

He looks around, his Captain nods.

He begins speaking in a shaky voice, "Well... When Princess Anna's horse returned, Prince Hans called people together and asked for volunteers to follow him. He was going out to find Princess Anna." He nods to Anna.

She opens her mouth and closes, obviously just now thinking about her horse. "Damn." She whispers to herself.

"Prince Hans, us," A nod to his fellow Guardsmen. "And the Duke of Weasel Town's two thugs, left to go to North Mountain. Everyone could see that something new had appeared on it, so, Prince Hans assumed that it was connected."

"Did Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles say anything about **ME** during that trip?" Queen Elsa asks.

He shakes his head. "Just about everything I heard was about rescuing the Princess. He kept saying that he was her engaged to marry her?" He finishes in a questioning tone.

Anna grimaces, but nods, yes.

One of the other chained Guards clears his throat. "Your Majesty?" He asks.

Elsa points to him, "Yes. You have something to add?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He licks his lips, "I was riding closer to the Duke's thugs and heard Hans tell them, NOT to attack you. He wanted to find out about Princess Anna, first."

"I see." Elsa says slowly, thinking. "Continue, Haraldson."

John looks around, "Well, we saw your Ice Palace and when we got to the bridge... That giant snowman, Marshmallow?"

Anna and Elsa both nod, yes.

"He suddenly appears and starts to attack us. I threw my spear. The thugs fired crossbows. He hit them. Hans drew his sword and attacked him. He sliced the...snowman's leg apart and the snowman fell down the cliff, almost taking Prince Hans with him. I was fast enough that I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up on the bridge."

Queen Elsa slowly asks. "Did he order you to attack me?"

John shakes his head, no. "He yelled...something like, 'no harm is to happen to the Queen.' Something like that."

Queen Elsa nods and remarks. "That fight looked dangerous."

"Yes. Your Majesty, a couple of inches more and he'd have fallen to his death. Hell, a couple of feet more, and the ice bridge would have broken."

"And what happened inside the Palace?" Queen Elsa asks.

"Well... By the time I got up there, you were fighting the two thugs. Hans ran though the door and yelled, 'Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!'"

Queen Elsa bits her lips. Anna squeezes her hand. Ice forms on her throne. She closes her eyes and the ice vanishes.

"Then he attacked the Duke's thug who was about to shot you."

She states, finishing his comment. "That attack deflected the arrow which hit the chandelier and when that fell, it knocked me out." She rubs the back of her head. It still hurts.

John nods. That is what happened.

"What happened after I was unconscious?"

"Umm. We made a travois out of ice to carry you back to Arendelle." His face pales, "Once we put you on it. The...it changed into a beautiful sleigh."

All the other guards nod. That was uncanny.

'_Even unconscious my powers work. I wonder what will happen at night when I dream?_' Elsa shivers at that thought. _'Things like that happened a few times when I was younger, then the Bishop gave Father some church meditation manuals. That helped. I probably need to find them and reread them, tonight._'

"Continue." Queen Elsa orders.

"When we got home, Prince Hans asked Kai about where the strongest cell was. Kai pointed out the cell and gave Hans the key to the chains."

Kai's neck turns bright red. He dares not turn around.

Ice begins to form. Anna hisses, "Elsa."

She takes a breath and the ice vanishes.

"That's about it, Your Majesty." John finishes, gulping. The look in Queen Elsa's eyes...

Elsa holds up a finger, "I was unconscious, a perfect opportunity to hurt or kill me. Why was I left unharmed?" She asks in a suspicious tone.

"Prince Hans orders. He even had us tie up the Duke's thugs to make sure that nothing would happen to you."

Queen Elsa nods as she thinks.

"What about the dungeon?" She asks.

John gulps, "Prince Hans... just ordered us to follow him and protect him from you. He wasn't real specific, you know. Just protect him. There really wasn't time for more detailed orders." He says quickly.

"When he pulled out his sword... We were surprised that he could hide it under his clothes. And... We sent," he points with his manacled hands to one of the other manacled guards, "him to the Captain so he could get there quickly."

He finishes with an awkward shrug, saying, "You were gone, before we could do anything else."

Queen Elsa slowly purses her lips... A minute passes as she considers.

"Captain Erikson, do have anything to say, before I ask a few questions?"

"No. Your Majesty. His testimony is true." He states, confidently.

Queen Elsa looks at him, thinking, _'What is he doing? This is wrong. Why_?'

Their eyes meet. Something passes between them.

_'A test_.' She thinks, _'He is testing me. Will I act as a frightened woman? A frightening sorceress? Or as a fair Queen_.'

She twists her braid, as she thinks and considers the evidence.

"Just to be clear, Captain Erikson." She begins to speak, "When Princess Anna left Arendelle, she ordered Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles to take charge of Arendelle. This is correct?"

Captain Erikson nods. "I wasn't there, but everyone agreed that is what happened."

Anna says, "That's what I did, Elsa." A blink. "Queen Elsa." She adds as she remembers court etiquette.

Elsa gives her sister a quick encouraging smile.

"So, when Prince Hans left to quote rescue unquote Anna," Queen Elsa nods to the chained Guards, "These men followed him and obeyed his orders."

The Captain nods.

"His lawful orders?"

Captain Erikson, grimaces, but nods, yes.

Queen Elsa smiles, "You could have argued a point there, Captain. Since Prince Hans is not a citizen of Arendelle, the legality of Anna's order is debatable."

Anna turns and looks at Elsa, "Huh? Oh! Only a citizen... Forgot about that." She sheepishly grins.

_'I needed to make him a citizen, first, then I could appoint him in charge_.' She thinks in disgust, _'Damn legalize. Surely, I will not have to deal with stuff like that. That's Elsa's job_.'

Captain Erikson nods. "I did not argue the point with Prince Hans. He was leading the people in a crisis and having two competing captains in such a time is dangerous."

Queen Elsa nods, accepting that explanation. _'And what he did not say, is that the Council should have taken charge, not Prince Hans or the Captain of the Royal Guards_.' A flick of her eyes to the only Council member present, the head of the fishing guild. _'He should have taken charge. Although, his health is fading, so maybe not._'

"Everyone agrees that at no time did Prince Hans, publicly, order an attack on myself or Princess Anna?" She asks in general.

All the guards nod, yes.

"Attacking a monster." A hiss from Anna. "No. Marshmallow was a brave act. I was there, watching, and," She nods to the Guards, "Everyone attacked him quickly and bravely."

The chained Guards start to grin, things are looking up.

"Treason." Queen Elsa begins to say in a commanding voice, "Is a specific term. It implies that you are a citizen of Arendelle, that your actions are against my laws, orders, or instructions, and that you did whatever your actions were in an attempt to aid a foreign power."

A pause. "In the letter to Prince Hans' Father, I did not charge him with Treason. He is not a citizen of Arendelle. His actions, in his attempt to kill myself and Princess Anna, were an act of war, but not treason. His father might and should consider his actions treasonous to him, of course, and should punish his son for that. His actions, will tell us, if there will be war or not."

"I do not see that happening here." She points to the chained Guards. "I see loyal Guardsmen that in a crisis helped to solve it. They did so to the best of their ability and with bravery." Queen Elsa commands, "Remove the chains. Now."

Other Guardsmen gather around the chained ones and free them. All of them are grinning and smiling, whispering small jokes and comments.

Whispered comments sweep the Great Hall. Queen Elsa is not taking vengeance, many people are surprised, most are relieved. The rumors that the Duke started to spread about her being a mad and vicious sorceress...will have trouble growing against these whispers.

She looks at their captain.

"Captain Erikson, do you have anything to say?"

He falls to one knee. "I made a mistake, Your Majesty." He says, as he stares at the floor.

She states. "Yes. I agree. Do you have a punishment that you would recommend?"

He opens his mouth and closes it. "Punishment?" He clears his throat, "I throw myself on your mercy, Your Majesty."

Queen Elsa nods, accepting his actions. Her eyes flick to the Guardsmen. "Your actions embarrassed these brave men. I must praise them for their bravery, not sit in judgment on them. So... You will give them, each, a week's pay, out of your own pay. You and I will get together on Monday to determine the exact details."

"I thank Your Majesty for your mercy." Their captain says with his head still bowed.

"I also think that I need brave men to guard myself and Princess Anna. Please rethink your schedules." Elsa says, gently.

A glance at the guardsmen. A nod. "Of course, Your Majesty."

She sees Kristoff slip into the Great Room. She can hear a hitch in Anna's voice, so she's seen him as well.

Queen Elsa orders, "In addition, Captain Erikson, there will be a meeting of the Council this afternoon. You will attend and you will have a revised budget. Due to the events of the last week, I feel that my budget priorities must change."

Elsa thinks, sadly, '_Father, after the Napoleonic wars, reduced Arendelle's armed forces. He depended upon the military treaty with Oslo. After his death, I convinced the Bishop, who was my regnant and in charge of Arendelle before last week, that we needed a modern iron works and a modern shipyard more than we needed to maintain our armed forces that were already little more than a police force. Those decisions are now are going to cause problems.' _

She sighs, heavily, "I will view your requests for more funds... in a more favorable light."

The Captain of the Arendelle Royal Guard stands and asks, "That includes funds for more gun powder for the muskets? So, I can, finally, give everyone full training in their use?"

He thinks, _'Prince Hans did not take any firearms, once he remarked how easy someone might make a mistake with a gun. He made that remark, just after he saw how awkward a couple of my men were at handling the muskets.'_

Queen Elsa nods, yes, slowly.

"I can, finally, recruit new men to bring my manpower up to the authorized limits?"

A deep breath and another slow nod. "I will want to see specifics, Captain Erikson."

He nods, briskly. "Of course, My Queen."

"Is there anything else, before I dismiss you?"

He looks around at the full of people. Many people fill the Great Hall, now. Whispered and not-so whispered comments about Queen Elsa's decision is spreading rapidly. Within a half an hour it will be spreading throughout the city. The comments are positive, and keep growing more positive, as word of Elsa's quick judgment on Captain Marcus spreads.

Even the old man who is a Council member and head of the fishing guild softens his expression for a second, before he remembers that Queen Elsa is still a too new on the throne to be trusted. His expression hardens again.

A couple of Ice Harvesters slip into the Great Hall as Captain Marcus looks around. "A moment in private, Your Majesty?"

**end chap 8**

* * *

A different look at the Royal Guards. Hopefully different enough to generate some comments...

Thank you for reading

jeff


	9. Chapter 9

**Start chapter 9 Anna & Kristoff**

**Note: Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to hear from additional people._

* * *

Queen Elsa motions him to up the throne.

He moves forward. He, Kai, Anna and Elsa, all lean together, they all speak in low tones, for privacy.

"I will not agree to any decision until I hear the full council." Queen Elsa warns.

He shakes his head. He says in a low voice, "It's not that, Your Majesty. Last night everyone was so relieved about the end of the your Magical Winter, that they did not do much. Tonight, though, people are going to party. Party hard."

Anna claps and says in a happy voice, "That's easy to solve. All Elsa has to do is make another Ice Rink."

Elsa brightens up for a second, then she notices the dark looks on the Captain's and Kai's faces, "What, Captain." She asks in a hard tone.

The Captain takes a breath and says, "Princess Anna, these are going to the people of the docks: sailors, longshoremen, carpenters, others. They are people who only enter the castle grounds when they dragged in after a drunken fight."

Anna grimaces and nods. "Oh."

"Go ahead and increase your patrols around the docks." Queen Elsa orders.

"Hopefully, we can keep it to just barroom brawls, not street fights." He remarks to those orders.

Everyone nods.

"Is that all?" Queen Elsa asks.

"Everything else can wait until this afternoon or later."

Kai coughs into his hand.

She sighs. "Kai?"

"Your Majesty, there are other people who wish you to hear their pleas." A subtle point of a finger to a group of people talking to a couple of Kai's assistants near the main entrance. They are keeping it quiet, but you can see that there is an argument happening.

Queen Elsa orders, "I will retire to the waiting room behind the throne for a few minutes. You can organize them. I still wish to visit people, informally, in the court outside, so please kept it to only a few people."

A smile at her sister. "Anna, you can come with me, so you can leave and talk to the Ice Master and Deliver, Mr Bjorgman."

Anna nods, with excitement. "Yeah. I saw him come in a few minutes ago."

Kai acknowledges his orders.

The Meeting at the throne breaks up.

"Marcus." Elsa whispers to him as he begins to back away from the throne. "Thank you."

He smiles and replies. "Thank you, My Queen. Life with you will be interesting."

Captain Marcus leaves on his own business. Elsa and Anna open a door hidden by a tapestry on the wall behind the throne and leave the Great Hall.

"There will be a small break, Citizens." Kai orders. "All with business before the Queen will approach."

The sound of the staff of a pole-arm hitting the floor.

* * *

A small waiting room behind the throne.

The room is there to give the King or Queen a place near the throne to relax, out of sight, in the middle of a days work. There is a table, a few chairs, something to drink and snack on. A full length and comfortable couch, for naps, if needed. The walls have paintings of seascapes. The room has a full length mirror, as well, so the Queen can make sure of her appearance before returning to the throne.

A door leads to a private room for more personal business, another door opens to the rest of the castle.

Gerda is waiting as the sisters enter the room. "Your Majesties, do you need anything?' She asks.

Queen Elsa starts to shake her head, then says, "Not this second, Gerda, although, please stay. I will have something in a minute. Kai is just organizing things in the Hall, while I am out-of-the-way."

Gerda bows and backs up the wall.

"Elsa, what was that last little bit about?" Anna asks.

Elsa smiles, brilliantly, "He staged that so-called trial as a test, Anna. What type of Queen would I be? A woman frozen on the throne, a chilling sorceress, or, hopefully, a good Queen."

"You are a good Queen."

Elsa smiles at the compliment and says, "And, with that he helped me greatly. That show trial was just about the perfect first time on the throne for me. It allowed me to show my judgment and mercy as a calm and stable Queen. Not, as I'm sure that many in the Hall thought, as an angry and fearsome witch."

"Nice!" Anna smiles. "Great, You have to do something for him."

Elsa nods. "Of course. Once we meet on Monday, I'll do something so he does not have to pay that fine. Exactly what, I have not decided yet." She shrugs, "I might pay him a bonus equal to the fine, perhaps."

Anna glances at the door, bouncing on her feet, trying to restrain herself.

Elsa smiles at Anna, "Go ahead and visit him. Find out want he needs and feel free to fix it, if you can."

Anna turns to the door, than pauses, and asks as she looks over her shoulder at her sister, "How come that you think that something is broken?"

"One of a Queen's jobs is to fix problems. The number of times that I've read about someone approaching a Queen without a problem is few." A quirk of a smile. "And the times that someone did approach a Queen without a problem, they were trying to seduce her. I do not think Kristoff is here to kiss me. You on the other hand?"

Anna and Gerda blushes. "Elsa!" Anna exclaims with a wave of her hand. Elsa places her hands on her lips, hiding a smile.

Anna gives a hopeful look at her sister, "Do you mind?"

"If you do?" Elsa asks.

Anna nods, slowly.

Elsa carefully says. "You did say that you were going slowly, Anna. A pretend kiss on the check, a kiss to your hand, those...are fine. Just remember that you said that you'd go slow, for anything else."

"Just go slow. Got it." Anna says, smiles, and leaves the room. Once the door closes, Elsa and Gerda can hear her shoes hit the floor as she starts to run.

"A comment, Queen Elsa." Gerda states.

Elsa nods.

"Your definition of slow and her definition of slow may not be the same."

Elsa quirks an eyebrow, "And this was not obvious, how?"

They share a quick laugh.

"I know what you are getting at, Gerda. I must trust her. Only after she makes a mistake can I do something."

Gerda sighs and, as she remembers a problem with a pig during the spring fair, and thinks, '_And here I was hoping that Elsa would control her_.'

"Gerda." Queen Elsa says in a slow voice, "I am finding... being addressed as Queen Elsa from you...is disturbing. I keep remembering you as my substitute mother and..."

"I must, Queen Elsa."

Elsa grimaces, "Yes. In public, of course." A plea in her eyes, "In private?"

Gerda nods and smiles. "It is odd for me as well, Elsa."

"Thank you."

"Now, Gerda, I need to ask you some questions."

"I am at your service."

"You and Kai see and hear just about everything that happens in the Castle and the City, so... What exactly what did the Council do while Prince Hans was in charge? They should have been in charge. Not Prince Hans and especially not those foreign envoys, who as I was writing my decrees yesterday, acted like they were my Councilors. Where were my so-called Councilors?" The last few words of that question are in a tough questioning voice.

Gerda begins to explain what happened in the city while Elsa froze it.

* * *

Let's keep an eye on Anna, while Elsa begins to interrogate Gerda.

"Kristoff!"

That shout is all the warning that he has as Anna jumps into his arms. "Trust exercise." She whispers into his ear as she hugs him, tightly.

He hugs her back, then hearing coughs in the background, lets her go.

Anna lands, barely managing not to fall, "Huh?"

Kristoff wrings his hands, "Sorry, Anna." He points with his head at the group of people who have gathered around them, watching them as Anna and Kristoff are in the crowded Great Hall.

"Opps!" Anna brings her hand up to her face to hide her smile as she look around. She cringes at Kai's glare. "Forgot."

She grabs his hand, "Here, let's go somewhere private." She drags him out of the room.

Kai's eyes close at that comment. '_And how many people are now sure that she and that man are doing something that she should not do._'

A flick of his hand to attract a guard, a quick order and the guardsman follows Anna.

Anna drags Kristoff to the Portrait Room, her favorite room in the Castle.

The maid on her hands and knees cleaning the floor, quickly stands up, bows, and leaves the room with her brush and pail.

Kristoff looks around the room, very nervous. He is a man of the wilderness and a working man of the docks, not a man of a castle.

He thinks, '_Hell. I am afraid to touch anything. Just breathing is dirtying up the Castle_.' He takes off his cap and wrings it in the hands. Something to do, to control his nerves.

"Why did you come here, Kristoff? Yesterday, I tried to invite you home and you declined." Anna asks as she closes the door.

As she moves away from the door, the guard cracks it open. The maid on the other side of another door, on the opposite side of the room, also, cracks it open. The castle servants will be very careful of Anna's reputation, even if she is not.

"Well. I'm not. You know." Kristoff tries to explain his problem.

"Never mind." Anna waves his explanation off. "So, Why are you here?"

Kristoff's jaw works as he tries to figure out what words to use.

"Kristoff?"

He starts to speak in an nervous voice, "I was with some... friends. Yeah, friends last night. You know, other Ice Harvesters."

Anna nods, thinking, "_Why is he nervous? He wasn't like this those last few days. During all that weirdness, he was rock steady, why is he having trouble at home?_'

"Well. One of them. Asger. He is an old man, now." He says, uneasily, "But, when I was younger, he helped me. A lot. And..."

"And Kristoff? Come on, I can't help until I know what the problem is?" Anna asks as she circles him, trying to find something wrong with him.

'_Did someone hurt him_.' She thinks as she does so.

Kristoff twists around, looking at Anna as he continues to try to talk.

"Umm. I told them about Elsa. AH. Queen Elsa and her powers."

Anna waves her hand in dismissal. "Everyone knows that."

"And. Well. He was wondering." He pauses, "And others agreed with him. Well."

"Well, what?" A pause, "What has gotten into you?" She asks peevishly.

"Nothing. I'm just. I don't know how to say it." He keeps having trouble talking.

"Just say it." She badgers him.

"He thinks that Elsa will drive all the Ice Harvesters out of business." He spits out, finally.

Anna blinks in surprise. "Ahh?' She places the tip of a finger on her chin, and says automatically, "That's easy to fix."

A pause, as she thinks, "AH. Let me think."

She twists around and begins to wander the room. "What do you think, Joan?" She asks the painting of Joan of Arc.

Silence.

"You're no help." She growls at the painting.

She spins around and looks at Kristoff.

Who looks he did when his sled fell of the cliff.

"Hey, don't worry, Kristoff. I am gonna talk to my sister and she'll fix it." She pauses.

Both of them share a look as they remember the last time Anna said that.

"It will be better this time." Anna says, firmly.

He nods, firmly.

"Let's go see her." Anna starts that sentence with excitement and ends it with gloom.

Kristoff nods. "Yeah. This time she's not going to freeze your heart." He says without thinking.

Silence...

"I am so, sorry. I did not mean that." Kristoff spits out, practically ripping his cap apart as he twists it.

Anna licks her lips. "Yeah. I know." She says quietly.

_A deep breath._

_Stand tall._

_Straighten shoulders._

_Remember that you are a Princess._

"Follow me." Anna says in a determined voice as she goes to open the door.

She slips on the waxed floor when the guard surprises her by politely opening the door for her.

Kristoff catches her before she hits the floor.

"Good catch." Anna smiles up at him.

He smiles down at her. "Not a problem."

* * *

End chapter 9

How do you like my Anna and Kristoff?

Thank you for reading.

jeff


	10. Chapter 10

**start chap 10 **

**Note: Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to hear from additional people._

* * *

The waiting room behind the Great Hall, a few minutes later.

"Elsa!" Anna cries out as she sweeps open the door, dragging Kristoff with her into the room.

Elsa and Gerda, sitting at the table concentrating on paperwork, look up.

"Anna?" Elsa asks.

"Kristoff, here, has something he needs to tell you." Anna says as she pushes him in front of her.

Kristoff stumbles against the table.

The paperwork that Gerda was showing Elsa begins to slip and slide off the table.

Kristoff, Anna, Gerda and Elsa all quickly start to try to catch the paperwork.

Kristoff's head bounces off Elsa's, crushing her Tiara.

Gerda, trying to get between Kristoff and Elsa, bounces her head off Kristoff's.

Anna diving in, somehow bounces her head against all three of the others.

"OW!" They all say, as they tumble to the floor, paperwork going everywhere.

Maids open up the door, rush in and help everyone up.

"I'm sorry." Kristoff squeals. "Your Majesty."

Elsa, patting her head, says, "That's fine, Mr Bjorgman. You were trying to help."

"You know that you've got a hard head, don't you, Kristoff." Anna complains, jokingly.

Gerda rubbing her head thinks, '_No. You do, Anna_.'

A couple of minutes later, after gathering up the paperwork.

Elsa, Anna and Gerda are sitting around the table.

Kristoff is standing, looking at Elsa, his cap in his hands, twisting it.

"You broke your Tiara." Gerda states to Elsa.

Elsa pats her head. "I can make another." An Ice Tiara forms on the table.

Kristoff smiles. "Pretty." He whispers. His hands stop twisting his cap.

"Yes." Elsa says as she picks up the Tiara. "It is."

She places it on her head, then asks Kristoff, "What is the problem, sir?"

Sir...

Throws him for a second.

Kristoff stares at the Ice Tiara as he states, quickly and easily, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Friends, well, friendly competitors of mine believe that your powers will cause them to lose their businesses. Last night...there was some... some weird talk."

He pauses.

"I understand." Queen Elsa says, "These are friends and you do not want to get them in trouble."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You don't have to call her that, Kristoff. Just call her Elsa, like I do." Anna interrupts.

Elsa and Gerda sigh.

Kristoff gulps, "AH..."

"In private, Mr Bjorgman, I will accept that."

Anna frowns, "How come you're not calling him Kristoff, Elsa?"

Elsa sighs. A look at Gerda, who shrugs.

"Anna, royal protocols? How am I supposed to talk to citizens?"

Anna frowns. "Sure. I remember. It just doesn't apply to Kristoff." She states with finality.

Elsa looks at Kristoff, who shrugs.

She thinks, '_This is not an argument that I'm going to win. Surrender gracefully.'_

"Very well. Kristoff, in private, I will speak to you informally. In public, we will, of course, speak in a formal manner. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yo.. Yes, Elsa." He gulps after that statement.

"Now. Let's see if I understand. Your friends, other ice harvesters, are afraid that my powers will destroy their business."

He nods.

"And they have begun to talk and spread various rumors, some of which you feel would be offensive to me."

He nods.

"And you rushed here to tell me, so I could do something about it."

He nods.

"Is there anything else that I am missing?"

"No." A pause. "No. Elsa. That is everything."

"What are you going to do Elsa?" Anna asks.

Elsa taps her chin, thinking, "The problem about my powers..." A sly grin appears and vanishes. "I need to explain it to them." She looks at Kristoff, "If you could help, Mr... Kristoff. I'll need some names and places where my servants can find them. I will summon them here and explain things."

He grimaces, "Ah... Elsa. Ma'am, that's not a good idea."

Queen Elsa raises an eyebrow, "Why, if I may ask?"

He sighs, "Well... Most of them, you know, really don't like coming to the Castle, or City Hall for that matter."

"Why?" Elsa frowns in confusion.

Kristoff looks around, licks his lips, obviously reluctant to speak.

"Kristoff?" Anna asks, "What's the problem?"

"Herlofson." He spits out. "You know the council member in charge of the docks."

Elsa frown changes into anger. "Him." She hisses.

Anna looks at Kristoff, he has an angry expression of his face like Elsa's.

She looks at Gerda, who also has an angry expression on her face.

"All right. I am missing something. Would one of you care to explain?"

The other three look at each other...

Then start to speak at the same time, speaking over each other.

Anna hears something like, "HeheIhasiswillaanhavecrookbadtroublereputationwithhim."

"One at a time, please."

Elsa begins to speak, Gerda and Kristoff stay silent, this time. "Anna, he is the council member I will have the most trouble with." She sighs. "While Arndelle's Bishop."

"You mean Jens." Anna interrupts. "He is our friend, you don't have to use his title, Elsa."

Elsa sighs, and continues, "Jens, then, was my regent after Father died, he was in charge of the city council."

"I know that."

Elsa stops another sigh, "He is very busy with his normal duties as Bishop of Arendelle." Anna nods. "So, he never could spend a lot of time running Arendelle, and, he knew that I was going to rule in a couple of years. So, he never really took control of the council."

A deep sigh from Queen Elsa, "That is a common problem with the rule of regent. They normally are weak rulers, which allows...problems to develop and grow. Axel Nicolai Herlofson is, now, my problem."

An interested look appears in Anna's eyes.

Gerda nods.

Kristoff tries to become invisible. This is way over his pay grade and he knows it.

"Before last week, I tried to communicate with the Council, but with father's orders in control, all I could do is write them letters. Which, as Jens told me, received at best, a mixed reaction." She looks at the mess of paperwork on the table. "Gerda, do you think you could find that account sheet, that we were looking at?"

Gerda nods and begins to shift through the mess on the table.

"Anyway, Anna, Council member Herlofson is using his position to steal money."

Kristoff coughs.

"A comment?" Elsa asks.

"He's doing a lot more than stealing money, Your... Elsa." He states. "He is pissing a lot." He covers his mouth in horror at his language. "Sorry about than, ladies." He blushes.

Anna frowns, "You did not have a problem with language yesterday, Kristoff. Hell, I had to wipe off your spit. What's the problem? I mean, you've acting really weird."

Kristoff blushes.

"Spit?!" Elsa growls. Anna had not told her about that!

"We were traveling, fast, on my sled, and an accident happened." He spits out, quickly.

"Yeah. It was an accident, don't worry about it, Elsa." Anna says, as she defends her boyfriend.

The angry expression on Elsa's face fades, but...

"Your problem?" Anna reminds Kristoff.

He turns a deeper red. "I've never been in the Castle before, Anna." He waves around. "I'm afraid I'll mess something up." A pause. "And the couple of times I've had to go to City Hall, I've used one of the side doors that lead directly to the clerks. It's pretty messy, not like the front entrance. Or... Here." He points to the door to the Great Room.

He barks a small laugh, "I keep expecting to see one of the maids following me, wiping the floor to clean up the mess my shoes are making on the clean floors here."

All three women bend over and look at his shoes. They are well made, sturdy reindeer leather shoes of the Saami people. There are spots of mud on them. He begins to brush them against each other trying to hide them. Which, of course, knocks the mud off, dirtying up the clean floor.

Gerda laughs, "Do not worry, Mr Bjorgman. Their job is to clean up messes." She says as she looks at Anna.

Anna blushes.

"I am sorry, Anna. I'm just not used to this." Kristoff begs. "Is that all right?"

"Yes." "Of course." "We'll live." The three women say.

"So...that's why you've been all..." Anna pauses, trying to find the right word. "Different today."

He nods.

Elsa clears her throat. "You were saying about Mr Herlofson?"

"Ah... yeah. He is...His men, you know, have been collecting a lot of special fees lately. And that is...causing problems. Asger, one of the men last night, was complaining about him. He went to Herlofson to complain and was thrown into prison for a week a few months ago."

Elsa frown grows as she hears this. Her eyes narrow. Ice forms on her chair and spreads along the floor. _'A council member does NOT have that authority! Why am I only, now, hearing about this_!' A flick of her eyes to Gerda, who blushes seeing that gaze.

"Elsa?" Anna says as she notices the colder temperature in the room.

"Sorry." Elsa dismisses the ice and cold.

"I knew... that he was causing problems. His official accounts do not add up. I knew he was stealing from the Crown. But...this." She looks at Gerda.

"Once I finished going over the castle accounts, Your Majesty, I was going to mention him. That is why I brought his accounts." She slides a paper in front of Elsa. "Here is the paperwork, we were looking at."

Elsa glances down, yes, it matches her memory.

She looks at Kristoff and asks, "So, you do not think that your friends, this Asger, would come to the Castle?"

He replies, "Not, willingly. And if you forced them..."

"They are not going to listen to anything I say."

He nods, gloomily.

Elsa looks at Gerda. Gerda, grimaces, but nods in agreement to Kristoff.

She looks at Anna. Who is still looking at Kristoff shoes and clothes, and glancing at her clothes. There are dirty splotches where she has hugged, grabbed and touched him. She never noticed that...

"Suggestions, then?"

Kristoff shakes his head. He has no idea.

Gerda tries to find a solution that does not include the ice harvesters coming to Elsa. She can not. Her suggestion is, "Ask Kai?"

"Anna?" Elsa asks.

"Huh?" Anna looks at Elsa. "What, Elsa?"

"I can not summon Kristoff friends to the Castle, but I need to explain things to them." She explains, "Where can I meet with them?"

"Wherever Kristoff meets them, of course." Anna replies quickly, distracted by her thoughts.

"You Majesty," Gerda begins, "It is not proper. People come to you. You do not go to them."

Elsa frowns. '_Gerda is correct. But... I must meet them. How can I go to them, but still keep my dignity as a Queen?_' She asks herself.

Her eyes brighten, an idea has occurred.

"Gerda, I have lived in the Castle for years, but I have not visited the city in many years." Gerda nods, wondering why Queen Elsa is stating the obvious. "I do not, therefore, have first hand knowledge of the city, that I now rule. A tour of the city **is** necessary. It will, also, be necessary for me to interact with the citizens of Arendelle while I travel through the city."

"I see." Kristoff says, "You meet them during that tour. They can ask you about your powers and our jobs."

"And you can answer them!" Anna finishes Kristoff's sentence, crying out in excitement.

Gerda slowly nods her head. '_That can work_,' she thinks.

Elsa smiles.

A solution has been found.

**End chap 10**

* * *

thank you for reading

jeff


	11. Chapter 11

**Start chapter 11**

**Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to read from additional people._

* * *

"Now, I must do this before those rumors can spread and grow out of control. Today is obviously not possible." Queen Elsa says, thinking out loud. "Tomorrow? Sunday... I will be attending Church in the morning, there will no way to get away until afternoon."

"Monday, then?" Gerda suggests.

Elsa shakes her head, no. "I must address this as soon as possible, Gerda. I must stop those rumors before they get out of hand. Sunday afternoon and early evening. Since it is summer, I should take advantage of the extra light." She looks at Kristoff, "Can you spread the word, generally, about this? Can this be done?"

Kristoff looks surprised, but after a few seconds of thought replies, "Yes. I think so, most of the guys will be there tonight. I can talk to them then. And tell them to hang out...Ah. Where?"

"The courtyard in front of City Hall, I assume will not due?" Elsa asks the question, but she is already anticipating the response.

"Yes, Your..." A quick glance at Anna, who is now paying attention to the conversation. "Yes, Elsa."

"Where are you going tonight?" Anna asks Kristoff.

"The Ice House, Anna." He replies, automatically.

Elsa frowns, "The Ice House? I seem to remember that name. Gerda?" She looks at her.

"The Ice House?" Gerda asks herself to give her a few second to think. "It's a tavern near the docks. Taxes are...paid, even if they are late and a little short. There is, though, a lot of violence there. Every couple of weeks, a month at most, there is some sort of fight there."

She looks hard at Kristoff. "Bjorgman is a common enough name that I can not be sure of this, but. I seem to remember a Bjorgman when the Guards talk about their fights at the Ice House."

He blushes and gushes out, "The Guard has arrested all the regulars at least once or twice, Ma'am. Sometime the Guard just takes everyone, throws them in jail for the night, and releases us the next morning."

Elsa, Gerda and Anna, look at him. He is a big, tall, strong man, who is clearly used to physical labor. Anna knows, from the experience with wolves, that he can fight. The other two can use their imaginations.

"Is there space outside it for a meeting?" Queen Elsa asks him.

"Just you and them?"

A nod.

"Yeah. There is a nearby dock that you can use."

Elsa turns to Gerda, "You will coordinate with Kai." She states.

Gerda asks. "Guards?"

"Yes." Elsa says off the top of her head.

'_As Queen, I will have guards around me for the rest of my life. I must get used to that_.' She thinks.

Gerda nods, a sensible precaution, especially for visiting the rough part of the city.

Anna and Kristoff both say, "No!"

Elsa raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

"They'd be afraid that you are going to arrest them." Kristoff says quickly.

"Anna?"

Anna frowns, "If you've got guards around, that means that you are afraid. At least that is what I think."

"I am not afraid of my subjects." Queen Elsa states. She frowns, "And I can not make my subjects afraid of me." A pause, "So, no guards."

"Queen Elsa." Gerda begins.

She holds up a hand, "The Captain can place some guards nearby." Snow and ice flare around her hand. She grins a crooked grin, "I think I can hold off a crowd, if needed. However, I see no reason for violence."

Kristoff clears his throat. "Umm.. Queen Elsa, I just realized that you haven't said what you're going to tell them?"

Queen Elsa smiles, "I'm going to save that for them, Mr Bjorgman." Her mysterious smile grows as she ignores requests from Anna and Gerda for an explanation.

There is a knock on the door to the Great Hall.

"Open." Gerda calls out.

Kai opens and closes the door behind him as he enters the room.

"I have everything prepared, Your Majesty." He bows to Queen Elsa. "The more complex cases I talked into a later audience, after you have a chance to review their documents. The others are simple things, that I feel would be good cases for a first day, especially on such short notice." He pauses, "You will be able to take of them, quickly. Then you can move to the courtyard for an informal session with you subjects."

Elsa grins, "So, you did notice Captain Marcus's show, then."

Kai nods. "The Councilor Lennart Michael noticed as well, Ma'am. He did not look happy."

She sighs, "I had hopes, but he is a stubborn man, at least that is the impression I've gotten from the letters I have sent to the Council."

Kai nods and thinks, '_Stubborn_ _isn't quite correct, he just knows what he knows and changing that will be difficult.'_

Elsa continues, "It will take more than that to convince him. Everything is ready then?"

He nods. "I just have to give the signal. You can enter when you hear the thump."

Elsa looks at Anna, "I know that you'll want to spend time with Kristoff, Anna, however."

Anna sigh and squeezes Kristoff's hand. "I will be with you, Elsa." She lets go of him.

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa smiles at her, "If you wish to arrange to met him later for lunch, I will not object."

Anna looks at Kristoff. He rubs the back of his head, "Well... I was thinking about going to the Ice House. You know, to get started on what Elsa said."

"Good. I will meet you there." Anna declares, before anyone can object.

Kai blinks and then coughs into his hand, "Anna, that tavern has a bad reputation. I would strongly recommend against that."

She pats Kristoff's arm, "Do not worry about that, Kai. I'm sure that Kristoff can protect me. He's done it before." She smiles, beaming at him, obviously trusting him.

Kai looks at Elsa, a pleading expression on his face. Gerda is also looking at her with a similar expression.

Elsa looks at Anna. She can not refuse her sister, not against that trusting expression on Anna's face. An expression that looks so similar to the trusting look Anna has given her...

She bows her head. She speaks in a low voice, "Mr Bjorgman?"

"I will protect her!" Kristoff stands upright in as close to a military brace of attention as he can do. "On my life and honor!"

Anna blushes, she did not expect this...

"Very Well." Elsa's voice breaks, "Anna, this is just lunch and I... I wish you to be with me this afternoon."

"Sure, no problems, Elsa. I'll be back." Anna goes to the door to the Great Hall. "Just like I'll be with you in a few minutes, right?"

Elsa smiles in relief. "Yes. You are correct, Anna."

Kristoff clears his throat, flicks his eyes at Kai, and asks, "Ah... Your Majesty, the guys are going to ask about Herlofson. Umm... Do you have anything you want me to say?"

"Axel Nicolai Herlofson?" Kai squeaks out while Queen Elsa is thinking.

Elsa nods at Gerda, in silent permission to explain.

While Gerda is speaking to Kai, Elsa thinks, '_Before last week... I was planning on using the feelings of good will that normally happen right after a new King or Queen begins to rule to slide him out of the council. Rearranging the Council at the start of a new reign is pretty common_.' A sigh. '_I would, probably, have to appoint his younger brother, or that cousin of his, which would not stop the corruption. But it would have put everyone on notice that I was not going to allow corruption_.'

She glances at her hands. '_Now...after last week. Do I push that hard? NO. Although...I must rethink this afternoon's council meeting. Still, if I do nothing, then Herlofson will consider me a pushover and he will increase his corruption. So, I must come up with something dramatic. Hmmmm.._.'

Kai, after waiting a couple of minutes, coughs, "Your Majesty?"

Elsa blinks and looks around. "I am sorry. I was lost in thought." She smiles at them. She looks at Kristoff, "I will bring him under control, Kristoff." A twitch of her lips, "Learning that he is abusing his power like you mentioned makes me want to throw him in prison, this afternoon."

Kai and Gerda start to speak, but stop when Queen Elsa holds up her hand. "But. To do that today would be very unwise. Between that action and my powers..." Snow covers her hand and then vanishes.

Kai and Gerda sigh in relief.

Queen Elsa looks at the paperwork in front of her. "Even this evidence is not enough, he will throw his accountant to the wolves, blaming him and calling him a thief." She waves her hand to Kristoff, "Even his men that are gathering those quote special fees unquote, ie bribes are not enough. He will claim that they were cheating everyone."

She looks into infinity, "I must avoid the appearance of tyranny..."

She thinks, _'It was so clear a couple of weeks ago. I would rearrange the Council, putting everyone on notice that I would not stand for corruption. Now, my powers and actually doing something... I must act, but... the shoals and reefs of politics_.'

"How?" Anna asks, "You've got to do something?"

Elsa takes a deep breath and sighs, "Yes, I do. It will upset him, but given the letters we exchanged over the last few years..."

Queen Elsa thinks, '_Writing letters to the Council was all I could do to communicate with them, until last week.'_

She looks at Kristoff, "Tell them, that I will go something, but I will need some help. We will have to arrange for them to bribe, or otherwise break the law, in front of witnesses. It will take more time than I would wish, but."

"But, you're not breaking the law yourself." Anna smiles.

Queen Elsa nods. "I must uphold the laws, not break them. If I break laws, then everyone can." She tapes her chin and looks at Kristoff, "The more bad feelings there are about him, the better. Once he has, in your words, pissed off enough people...I can act."

Everyone else in the room blushes as Queen Elsa utters those last few words.

Kristoff nods, "So, you want me to tell them that Herlofson will be stopped, but you need some help. We need to set up some of his shake downs with some guardsmen."

Elsa shakes her head, "No, other Councilors must the witness's, so there is no wiggle room. And, yes, it will take a few days before we can start this, Mr Bjorgman." She looks Kai. "You will have to coordinate things, Kai. I am sure that you can find some reason to meet with the Ice Master and Deliver on a semi-regular basis. Do not tell anyone else for a few days."

"Ahhmm." Anna breaks in, "What about me? Why can't I coordinate anything? I will be seeing Kristoff, also. And, if I see something like that, I'll report it."

Queen Elsa sighs, "Yes, of course. However, you are too close to me, Anna. A neutral party must report the crime." A flick of her eyes to Kristoff. "A, say, foreign ship Captain? If he is doing everything I suspect, he is squeezing illegal fees out of them."

Kristoff nods, he understands what Queen Elsa's plan.

Kai nods as well, as he thinks, '_Making sure that this works will be difficult, especially working with an inexperienced young man. From police records, he is a brawler who has been arrested several times at the Ice House. How am I supposed to do something subtle with a person that looks.._.' A flick up and down Kristoff, a sniff at the dirty clothes, '_A country bumpkin_.'

Elsa looks at Anna, "Although, Anna... A couple of public arguments between you and him...might be useful."

Anna brightens up, "So, I can call him a crook?"

"After he does something in your presence, yes." Elsa smiles, "Feel free to call him everything that I can not."

Anna smiles. Queen Elsa smiles. Kristoff smiles. After exchanging a look Kai and Gerda smile, slowly.

Elsa stands in front of the mirror. She and Gerda adjust her clothes. They exchange a couple of low whispers.

"I am ready." She declares.

Kai enters the Great Hall. The sound of a staff hitting the floor.

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna enter the Great Hall.

Gerda grabs Kristoff and begins to explain things to him. The protection of Anna's reputation is a priority.

There will be a couple of guardsmen, disguised as laborers at the Ice House, just in case. Queen Elsa's orders.

* * *

**End chapter 11**

I'll be speeding up things in the next chapter, I've gotten Queen Elsa set up. Now to bring in some challenges.

Thank you for reading

jeff


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

**Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to read from additional people. Thank you for the additional reviews._

I had planned for a bit more detail in some of the scenes in this chapter, but, since they just reinforce Queen Elsa's training/planning, I will forgo them.

* * *

Later, after the simple cases.

Queen Elsa and Anna are outside in the courtyard right next to the outer doors.

Around them are a couple of clerks to write any notes, such as special requests or favors that a Citizen might ask for, or write down a name that Elsa wants to remember. A couple of maids and servants stand by a nearby table with some grog and bread, for when someone needs a snack. There are also a few Royal Guardsmen in the background, for crowd control, if needed. Gerda is supervising while Kai is away. (He is trying to take a power nap to help with the rest of the day.)

Lennart, the head of the of fishing guild is standing off to the side, watching.

Elsa and Anna are standing, greeting the Citizens as they enter the Castle's Courtyard. There are a couple of chairs behind them, not thrones, just big comfortable chairs, but neither uses their chairs. There is a line of people passing by them.

It goes something like this.

Citizen of Arendelle: "Your Majesties." Bow. "My name is... Thank you for making the Winter go away. Random compliment about how beautiful something is. A wish for a long reign." Bow and leave.

Elsa and Anna: "Thank you for coming. I am so sorry. My powers...are under control, now. That will not happen again. Thank you for the compliment and I wish you to have a healthy and fruitful life."

Children, when they ask, are given an icy snowflake big enough to fill their small hands. Adults, if they ask, are given the same. These snowflakes melt away like normal ice does.

It is a successful outing, with which Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are very happy with. With Anna nearby, Elsa's nervousness about being around crowds, even being outside is under control.

Lunch... Elsa's is a very boring working lunch.

* * *

Anna though...

Inside the tavern: Ice House

"You heard?" One of Asger's friends whisper. "Princess Anna is supposed to be on the way here."

Asger nods, "Yeah."

"Did you hear the rumors that Herlofson is ordering the longshoremen to have fights with the Guard tonight?" Another of his friends whisper, "IF we do something...he'd pay us, right?"

Asger turns and growls at him, "Do you want to lick his boots?"

"No. But. Money is getting tight."

"And now that the Queen has powers, who knows what will happen?" Others whisper.

"We agreed to follow you because you said that you had a plan, Asger. But."

He nods. "But, the Queen having Ice powers wasn't part of it. I know. That's why I went to the Castle this morning and watched her on the throne. The plan will still work, I am sure, it just needs a little adjusting, guys."

They look at each other and slowly nod. "Things are getting tight, Asger."

"We will know in a couple of weeks whither it will work or not." Asger says. "Just be polite when she enters."

"Why?"

"Why because if Herlofson is going to make trouble, which he is, do you want to do him a favor?"

"No."

"So, no rudeness." A pause. "At least not now."

He thinks, '_Queen Elsa had better have a backbone. Because if she backs down against Herlofson... He will ruin the city._.' He looks at his friends and considers the stress and anger in them. '_Or there will be real rioting in the streets. People will attack City Hall and the Castle, just like the did in France during its revolution_.'

* * *

"So. Here it is." Princess Anna says to herself as she stops in front of the tavern. Compared to some of the other ones that she's pasted on her way here, it's a nice place. '_I knew that we cleaned up the docks and the area near the Castle and freshly painted them for Elsa's Coronation, but I did not realize that there were places like this in Arendelle. Of course, how much time did I have to explore Arendelle? Gerda and Kai made sure, especially after that mistake with the pig, that I could not escape the Castle._' She thinks.

The Ice House is a large two-story house with the typical steeply pitched roofs of Norway. It is gray with white trim. The streets and alleys around the Ice House are very much a working neighborhood. It is on the other side of the Arendelle from the Castle. There is traffic going in and out of the tavern. Most of the people are stopping and looking at Anna. Her clean clothes and her smiles to everyone she passes are different from most of the people on the streets.

Anna takes a deep breath and enters the tavern. She waves her hand in front of her face. She coughs as she enters the place, the tobacco smoke from the pipes and harsh cigars is almost overwhelming.

Silence as everyone looks at her.

She blushes, spots Kristoff and rushes over to him. He rises and she hugs him. He blushes and helps her sit at the table he is using. There are a couple of other men sitting at the table. "Huh. Princess Anna, these are my friends, Jerle." A young man similar to Kristoff's in appearance and age, but with brown hair. "And Erlend." Another young man, but smaller and thinner than Kristoff, although he also has similar looks.

They both stand and bow to her. '_Haven't I seen their faces?_' Anna thinks, '_Servant's from the Castle? Somewhere_.'

Anna waves at them, and looking around, says in a loud voice, "Do not worry about all that Princess stuff. Just call me Anna."

They mumble, "Thank you, Princess Anna."

She sighs. "Kristoff, I did not realize how far this was from the Castle." She looks at the table. There is some mugs for the men, but no food. "Waiting for me?" She asks.

Kristoff nods.

"Well. I have to hurry back to the Castle, so we'll have to eat fast." She looks around, "What is for lunch anyways?"

"Fast?" Kristoff says, "Fish stew, bread and grog."

"All right." Anna replies.

'_Although, except for the carrots and catch as catch can meals last week, I don't think I've had that simple of a meal before_.' She thinks. '_Gerda always makes sure I ate proper meals_.'

The bar maid rushes over bowls of food and drink, while everyone in the tavern watches.

"Does everyone watch each other like this?" Anna whispers to Kristoff.

He shakes his head. "It's you, Anna. It's been years since anyone connected to the Castle has traveled into this part of the city."

Anna opens her mouth and closes it. '_Yeah, between Father closing the doors and such, I suppose that makes sense_.'

Anna stands up and says, "Please everyone, go about your normal business. Don't let me disturb you."

People start to talk and eat, but there is a lot of pauses and eye movements at they watch her and Kristoff.

After the first spoonful, '_This is awful! Gerda would never allow this_!' she thinks. But as she starts to wave to the bar maid to complain, she sees Kristoff, after breaking a carrot into a few pieces and dropping them in the stew, gulps the stew down in obvious enjoyment.

"You like this!" She asks in amazement!

Kristoff nods, "Yeah, one the better stews they've had here. Fresh salted herrings. I told them that you were planning on coming by and," He waves the spoon to the bar tender, "Joakim said he'd do his best."

Anna looks at the bar tender, he pales, and walks over. "I know this isn't the Castle, Princess Anna, but we tried our best." He says in a pleading tone.

Anna opens and closes her mouth. '_How can I complain? He and Kristoff believe that this is good_...'

She smiles, "No, Ahhh..." She whispers to Kristoff, "What's his name again?"

"Joakim."

"Joakim," Princess Anna smiles, "I was just going to complement you."

He wipes his forehead, and says, "Thank you, Princess Anna. Once Kristoff told us that you were coming, we cleaned up and prepared."

Anna looks around. Compared to the Castle this place is a dump. She can see food and drink stains on his clothes and on the clothes of the bar maid. The floor has been sweep, she can tell, because all they did was sweep the mess that was on the floor into the corners.

Anna smiles and tells a lie, "Thank you. This place is great!"

She forces herself to eat the meal. The worst meal ever. "Kristoff, I spent too much time finding this place, and I must get back to the Castle quickly." She uses that as an excuse to eat quickly.

'_I'm going to ignore Kristoff's table manners, he is eating more neatly than just about everyone else in here_.' She thinks.

She looks around, "Who do I have to talk to?"

Kristoff's licks his lips and points to a table on the other side of the tavern. "Asger and his cronies are there, Anna. But."

She stands up, waving off his attempt to explain things. She stalks over to the table that Kristoff pointed out. Kristoff and the two men that were sitting with them, follow.

Jerle and Erlend slip hands under their tunics, so they can grasp the daggers they hid in their belts. Both are Guardsmen and they had been warned by the Captain. Captain Marcus growled at them, "IF she is hurt, and you two are not dead, you will wish you were when I get through with you."

Asger and five other older men are sitting around the table, finishing eating and drinking grog and beer. They all are at least ten years older than Kristoff and all have scarred hands, forearms or faces, from a lifetime of hard work.

Asger nudges the man next to him and stands as Princess Anna approaches.

All the men stand up and bow to her.

'_This would be easier if I knew what Elsa had planned to say. But she did not tell me, so I'm going to have to guess._' She thinks.

The Ice House freezes as everyone watches Anna stop at the table.

"You are Asger?" She asks to the biggest man. He flips his thumb to Asger, who, while he is not the biggest, he is the only slightly smaller.

"I am Asger, Your Highness." He states as he looks down at her. His eyes flick to Kristoff and the two men behind him. He smiles, showing a couple of broken teeth.

Anna waves her hand, dismissing the formal wording. "Just call me Anna, Asger. I heard that you do not like my sister."

He shakes his head. "No. Princess. Whither I like her or not, isn't it. I am worried about how her powers will affect my business."

Anna frowns, "She can make Ice, how can that hurt you?"

He rolls his eyes and states, "If she can make ice, why do I need to go into the mountains, cut the ice out of the lakes and haul it down to the city? She can do that without having to leave the Castle." He points in the direction of North Mountain, not that they can see it in the building. "Rumors from the Guardsmen" His eyes flick again to Jerle and Erlend, "Say that Queen Elsa made a huge ice building. Making slabs of Ice is easy for her."

Anna blinks and thinks, '_He is right, making tons of ice would be easy. I have no idea how much Ice is in the Ice Palace but it is thousands of tons_.'

"My sister..." She begins, "will fix this, Asger. I know that she has a plan."

_'I just wish I knew what it is.'_

"A plan?" Asger asks, "What plan? I have three children, a wife and my aged mother living with me. If I do not bring home enough money, they will starve. I need more than just a plan." He says earnestly. He points to the other men. "They are like me, Princess. We need something."

* * *

thank you for reading

jeff


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to read from additional people. Thank you for the additional reviews._

* * *

Anna opens her mouth...nothing comes out.

Kristoff places his hand on her shoulder and says, "Asger, Queen Elsa will be here tomorrow, she told me that she'd talk to you."

"People from City Hall and the Castle talk to us all the time, boy." One of Asger's friends states, "They do not listen to us, though."

"Princess, I need a plan that I can trust. And it needs someone I trust." Asger states before Anna can respond to that, "You will back the Queen, if you did not back your sister, I would be shocked. But I? I need more than just there is a plan."

"Elsa is trustworthy!" Anna states with determination.

"Last week?" Someone else in the room asks. "How can we trust someone who can do that?"

"Especially since everyone is calling it an accident. How many more will happen?" Another person asks.

"Remember the mess with the pig?" Someone else mentions. "The Castle servants cleaned that up. You did not help!."

"I was locked in my room!" Anna screams as she turns around. "I would have helped." She slumps as she looks around the room. Kristoff, his two friends, a few other people in the room seem to support her, or at least aren't frowning or looking mad.

"Sorcery," One of Asger's companions begins to speak, "How can we trust that, Princess?"

She spins around her mouth open to yell. But.

"Princess Anna," Asger says in a quiet calm tone, "Trust is earned. Queen Elsa's magic has the power of life and death over us, we respect that."

"But, we also fear it." Someone else in the room states, quietly. "We can live with being thrown in jail. We can even live with all the money Herlofson is stealing from us. We can leave if we need to. But."

"But, my sisters magic." Anna finishes for him, still looking at Asger. "What do you need, Asger? Whatever it is my sister will do it."

He smiles, "That young Princess is a very broad promise. Can you fill it?"

"Yes." Absolute determination shines through in her voice, expression and body language.

Asger nods. He looks around, waves his hands to calm the crowd. "Then we will see, Princess Anna. When the Queen comes by, we will see."

Anna spins around, "What can I do, people?"

"Make promises and keep them." Someone from the back of the room calls out. "Nobody at city hall or the castle gives a damn about us, prove that you do."

Anna's shoulders slump, "Everyone was happy last night at her Ice Rink, why?"

"They were people who think that they will benefit from a new Queen." Asger says, "Or maybe they just wanted to suck up to the Queen."

"Or her power." Another person says. "I show up, act nice, compliment her and maybe she'll use that magic to help me. People are going to do that."

"Yeah. A lot of people this morning had requests and comments like that." Anna says in a low voice. "I've got to think."

"Good." Asger states, "Do that and return tomorrow, Princess."

* * *

later at the Castle.

"How was lunch?" Queen Elsa asks. She has finished lunch and has moved back to the waiting room behind the throne. She is sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. Kai is preparing the Council Chamber. Gerda is supervising the clean up from lunch, and start of dinner. She is making sure that dinner is perfect.

"Interesting and strange." Anna replies as she closes the door. "It gave me a new appreciation for the food here." She looks around, "And for the cleanliness of the Castle."

"Ha! Food! After last week, I had a large lunch and I'm looking forward to a large dinner." Elsa replies. She frowns, "Cleanliness? Oh. Now that I think about it a tavern would be messy. Will there be any problems tomorrow? Should I have Gerda send some maids to clean up?"

The door opens a hair, silently. The hinges are well oiled, since this is a room, the King or Queen will use on a regular basis.

"Sending maids? They need help, I know that. But real problems? I don't know, Elsa. Since I don't know what you are planning how can I answer that question?"

Elsa opens her mouth, she closes it, then says, "Yes. You are correct." An impish smile, "Sorry. I was not thinking about that. Anyway?"

Anna shrugs. "Asger is the man to talk to. He is big man and is popular and in command there. At least, everyone I saw followed him. He, no they, want something."

A raised eyebrow.

"He did not tell me. They went on and on about trust." Elsa nods. "And your powers. There are some weird rumors going around. Which I heard from the two guards you latched onto my back." She waves her finger at Elsa, threateningly. "You did not tell me that you'd have guards following me. Two guards that I thought were Kristoff's friends followed me back to the castle."

"Anna." Elsa sighs and answers. "I am thinking about your reputation."

"Reputation?"

"Yes, if you are alone with a man."

Anna stomps her foot down, interrupting her. "Damn it, Elsa! Do not treat me like that!"

Elsa, startled at the violence of her response, reflexively asks. "Anna?"

"I thought that we had an open door policy and I could leave the castle as I wished, not caged like I have been." Anna states between her clenched teeth.

"You can." Elsa replies. "I just thought that having a couple of guards would be good idea."

Anna shakes her head, no. "No, Elsa. It is not."

"Why?"

Anna licks her lips, "Don't you trust me? That was Asger's complaint. He did not trust anyone from here or City Hall."

Elsa licks her lips as she considers her response. "Trust..." She looks down at the floor. "I trust you, Anna. What I am concerned about is other people."

"Other people?"

"What they will think if you are alone with a man."

Anna interrupts, again. "Elsa! Kristoff and I were alone for days, if anything happened it would have!"

Elsa stands up. "I know that, Anna. Other people do not, I am trying to protect you from them."

"Don't, Elsa. If they have their minds in the gutter, then that's their problem, not mine!" Anna states determinedly.

Elsa sighs, "Very well, no guards will be assigned to be with you."

Anna smiles, "Thank you, Elsa."

'_Maids on the other hand_.' Elsa thinks, '_Or 'off duty' guardsmen that just happen to be in the area, though. I just...want to protect Anna_.'

Elsa waves a finger at Anna, "I am sure that Captain Marcus will object as well, Anna. While I will tell him about my decision, I am sure that he will try to change your mind, as well. I will not stop that."

Anna shrugs. "O... Fine. I will talk with him." She coughs into her hand. "Elsa?"

"What?"

"I never heard of the word OK, until Olaf said it. How do I know what it means, and why did I almost use it a second ago?"

authors note: OK is Boston slang from the late 1830's. An abbreviation of 'orl korrekt' a jokey misspelling of 'all correct'. It might be used in Boston in 1837, but Arendelle in Norway?

Elsa stills. "I do not know, Anna." She says in a small voice. "I have no idea about it myself. That is one of the questions that I need to ask Olaf. I just have not had the time to do so."

Anna wipes her forehead, "Good. I thought something was weird and was wondering if it was just me."

"Yes. Same here."

"Olaf? Elsa are you ready to talk about him? You did create him. That..."

"Yes. That. Creating life. Spontaneously. Intelligent life that knows things that I do not." Elsa shudders. "Only God can do that. What and where do my powers come from? Questions, many questions, Anna. And none that I have any answers to." She whispers as she shudders again.

Anna hugs her. "You're hoping that Pabbie has some answers." She moves a chair over and sits down beside Elsa, as they sit down.

"Yes." A pause. "Although, from what he told Father about my powers, I do not know. Hopefully, Father did not ask the right questions."

'_Papa._' Elsa thinks. '_Why? I can think of questions that you should have asked. Did you know? Or were you afraid to know_?'

"OK." Slips out of Anna's mouth. She smiles. "It seems so natural to say that."

"Perhaps." Elsa says, "But be prepared to explain that term."

"Want to make a bet that the magic that allows us to understand it will apply to whoever I say it to?" Anna asks.

Elsa opens her mouth, then closes it. "No. I do not think so, Anna. Until I know more about my magic...I will not place any limits on it."

'_Once, I heard it, I knew it._' The maid listening thinks as she shudders. '_How did I know what 'OK' means when I never heard it before? Olaf... is frightening._'

"Anyways, what's on the schedule for this afternoon?" Anna asks.

"Reviewing some paperwork for me." Elsa states, "At least until I hear from Kai or Gerda about some emergency that has come up, or it is time for the Council Meeting. For you Anna? I could use some help on this."

Anna grimaces, "You know that I'm not all that great at homework."

Elsa smiles, "I have read your tutors reports since their death."

"Yeah."

Stillness as they both remember they parents.

"Their diaries?" Anna asks in a quiet voice.

Elsa shakes her head. "After some thought, I decided to wait on that until tomorrow. I do not want to start my first session with the Council after reading them. **That **will be emotional."

"Oh." Anna thinks, "I suppose that makes sense." She looks hard at her sister. "And the Council meeting? What are you going to want me to do?"

Elsa stills...

She slides an envelope from a stack of a dozen or so. Anna had assumed that they were letters that she'd written. "Hold this. Just slide it under your dress. At some point during the Council Meeting...I will probably ask for it."

Anna takes the letter. "What's in it?"

"Something that I can not make up my mind about." Elsa says in a whisper, then she stops.

"Elsa?"

Elsa shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Anna have you considered what will happen during that meeting?"

Anna shrugs, "Not in detail. I assumed it would be a meeting full of introductions. Neither you and I know any of the Councilors. Oh, I've looked at them as the entered and left the Castle, so I'd recognize them. You?"

"The same."

"After that, not really. I assume that you have a speech prepared. I figured I'd say something like I support you and nod at whatever you say. Beyond that, though, nothing."

"Thank you for the support." Elsa says, reflexively, then states, "Unfortunately Anna, I think that the Council Meet will be...more strenuous than that."

Anna looks down at the envelope. "And this is in case it does?"

Elsa nods. She pats the stack of envelopes. "Like these are."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Elsa shakes her head. "I do not want to use them, Anna. And, if I do, it will help if you are honestly surprised at my action."

"That sounds...very serious, sister." Anna grabs Elsa's hand for comfort.

Elsa slumps, "Even before last week, Anna, I was not looking forward to this meeting. The letters, the communication, that I have had with most of the Councilors has been full of ifs, ands, and buts. All of them were very concerned about my youth and my isolation."

Snow forms throughout the room. "Now. Who knows what will happen." The snow vanishes.

Anna thinks, '_Yeah. I'm not jumping in joy about it myself. All those men and all of them will have something that they will want from Elsa. And if Asger is any indication, they will dismiss me. Do I want a boring meeting or a one full of yelling? I never would have thought that I'd be praying for boredom_.' She smiles at herself.

"Anna?"

She snorts, "I just wished to be bored, today. Can you believe that?" She jokingly grins at her sister.

Elsa grins back. "Yes. That is a wish that I can day-dream about as well."

"I just do not think it will happen."

* * *

Next chapter the politics begin in earnest... Hopefully the twist I have planned will cause a reaction.

Thank you for reading

jeff


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

**Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to read from additional people. Thank you for the additional reviews._

* * *

A knock on the door to the Great Room. "Queen Elsa, this is Kai. May I enter?"

"Enter."

Kai opens and closes the door behind him.

He coughs into his hand. "Most of the Councilors are here, and we can begin at 2 pm, as planned. However, a couple of potential problems have occurred, Queen Elsa."

Elsa slumps, "Tell me."

"First, and I believe it is a minor problem. The messenger I sent to the Bishop of Arendelle has returned. He says the Bishop will be late to the meeting. He is occupied with a pastoral matter. "

Elsa looks at Anna. Both shrug. "Not too surprising, Kai. I am sure that there a lot of people who need some help after last week."

Kai replies. "I agree. I just don't know how late he will be."

Elsa pauses, then says, "Since he is no longer my regnant and he is not an official member of the Council, his presence is not required. We can use the Castle's Priest Gunnerus for the opening prayer. Send a messenger back, please inform the Bishop that I give him permission to be late. I would appreciate an estimated time that he will be here, but that is not required."

Kai nods, accepting the orders.

'_Things would have been different before Grandfather rewrote the constitution_.' Elsa thinks. _'The Bishop was a member of the Council, before then. But, Grandfather, following the example of the American and French revolutions reduced the Bishop's role in government. Besides, I wonder._..'

"Did my Father, as head of the Church of Arendelle, lead the prayer, or the Bishop?" Elsa asks Kai. "That is unclear in the minutes of the meetings that I remember."

"The Bishop, Your Majesty. When he was unavailable, the Castle's Priest gave the prayer."

"I wonder if, since this is the first meeting, should I?" She asks Kai.

Kai pauses. "Tradition says otherwise, Your Majesty."

Elsa nods, "Make sure the Gunnerus is in the room and is aware of his responsibility."

Kai nods, then he loudly coughs into his hand again.

"A big problem?" Anna asks.

He grimaces. "Councilor Axel Nicolai Herlofson is not here and my messenger...believes that he will be at least a half-hour late, if not longer."

Elsa closes her eyes and grimaces.

"What am I missing?" Anna asks, confused.

Queen Elsa and Kai share a look. She says, "It is a power play, Anna. If I delay the meeting, then he proves that he is more powerful than myself. We are waiting on him, not everyone waiting on the Queen."

She sighs, "I am sure that he has someone in the castle that will signal him at two. Someone on the walls? Look into that, Kai."

He nods.

She orders. "I wish to know who among your staff is not trustworthy."

A grim look appears and he bows, "Yes, Your Majesty."

She taps the table thinking. "IF I delay the meeting, he will signal something, and I start the meeting on time, he will signal something else. What...will Herlofson do?"

Kai coughs, "If I may?"

"Of course, Kai. I need advice."

"If the meeting starts on time, he'll rush here in anger."

"I showed him that I will not bow to him."

"If the meeting is delayed...he'll delay some more, to prove his power."

Queen Elsa nods, slowly. "I have bowed to him, before I even meet him, that will make him happy. But, if I go the other way, he will be angry. Do I want to start my first Council Meeting with an argument?"

She looks at Kai. "Opinion?"

He clears his throat. "The Bishop, when he was the regnant, delayed meetings until all were present. Even your Father, delayed meetings on occasion."

_'Why did you delay, Papa? I knew Jens delayed some meetings, it is just that the minutes of those meetings never made it clear, why he delayed. I thought it was something like this._' Elsa thinks. '_Which means that Herlofson has the weight of recent habits on his side. Jens...How I wish you had more backbone. Things would have been different. Instead of a smooth transition of power, I must impose my will on the Council, first_.'

Elsa's teeth grind. "Anna?"

"Are you sure, Elsa?" Anna asks. "I mean." She plays with her hair. "I... This isn't my cup of tea, you know?"

"Please?"

"You're more important than him." Anna states with in a final, there is no other answer, tone.

"And the argument?"

"From what you've said, the two of you aren't going to get along anyway." Anna shrugs. "So, why worry about it? There will be arguments between you two, no matter what."

Kai coughs. "It will affect how the other Councilors will act, Princess Anna."

"oh. Politics." Anna says in a small voice. "I did not think about that." Her voice hardens. "But, who is to lead. You or him, Elsa."

"Yes. That is the key. Thank you, Anna for helping me make up my mind."

Elsa looks up at the ceiling, takes a deep breath. She contemplates her future. _'Can I do it? Except for last week, I've never been in a fight. Oh, some wrestling matches with Anna when we were kids, but that was fun, not a real fight. Can I force my will on the Council? All of them are older, more experienced than I am. How, Papa, how I wish that I had some experience with people. How I wish that I could have, at least, watched a Council Meeting. Either I will succeed or my reign will be... a ruin. __Once I do this, there is no turning back..._' A pause. _'My plan is so...chancy. It would be soo easy to do nothing_.'

Another deep breath...

Queen Elsa stands up, opens the door to the Great Room and steps into the room, before Kai or Anna can stop her. The people in the room, various castle servants and citizens talking and moving through the castle, stop and stare at her. Kai and Anna rush to follow her.

One the guards standing next to the door, slams the butt of his pole-arm onto the floor. "All bow! Queen Elsa!" The room stills.

"Master of the Household." She looks at Kai and she announces in a loud voice, "Today's Council Meeting will occur at 2pm. As scheduled. That is all. Prepare for the Meeting."

She looks over the Great Room. A buzz of conversation is beginning. She nods, firmly. She spins around and re-enters the waiting room. Kai remains in the Great Room. Anna follows her, closing the door behind her.

'_Today will be very different_.' Kai thinks. _'I knew that she was upset about how the Bishop was running the Council. I underestimated her frustration, though. I wonder...How much of it is her general feelings about being isolated and how much is it her disappointment with how the Bishop ran Arendelle while he was in charge_. _How __**hard**__ will she push it? Elsa has mentioned her desire to clean up Arendelle, before. I just thought that she'd ease into her Reign, not start it with a bang.'_

He stalks out of the Room, giving orders._ 'I thought that with her powers, she'd be cautious with this first meeting, but. Anna, I suppose, was right. The Queen must lead. There will be a confrontation between her and Herlofson. I must warn Marcus. A few extra guards in the Council Room is a good thing.'_

Recalling Herlofson's attempts to bribe hin, '_He needs to be cut down to size, anyway._' Kai smiles at that thought.

* * *

Inside the room.

Elsa collapses as she sits down. She buries her head in her hands, her loose hair tumbling onto the table.

"Elsa?"

A hiccup.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"For years, I have dreamed about being the Queen. It was always so easy...so easy to give orders in those dreams." Anna hears as Elsa whispers into her hands, between another hiccup. "Now... The effort to stand there and to throw down the gauntlet... Will I be able to go through with my plan?" Icy fog forms over her head, similar to the cloud over Olaf.

Anna kneels next to her sister. "Elsa. How can I help?" She places her arm around her sister, hugging her.

Elsa turns her head so she can face her sister. Anna moves the hair, so they can see each other's eyes. "Do you know how easy it would be to do nothing? To let Herlofson continue as he has. All, I as the Queen, really have to do is sign whatever is placed before me, Anna. That fulfills my legal responsibility. The Council is supposed to take care of the day-to-day business of running Arendella. I can dump all the responsibility on them." The icy fog covers the ceiling.

Elsa reaches out and touches Anna's face. "I can ignore them and spend time with you. I want...Oh. I want to take the time and be your sister. To take the time to play." Another hiccup. "For years I have planned on being the Queen. And now... now that I must act...I have second thoughts."

Anna takes Elsa's hand and squeezes it. "Elsa..." She licks her lips, "Olaf...told me that Love is putting someone's else's need before yours. Who do you love?"

"You." The icy fog vanishes.

Anna takes a deep breath. "I love you, Elsa. But, do you love the people of Arendelle?"

Elsa sits up and states, "Of course. I..." Another hiccup.

Anna interrupts, "Will you place their needs before yours?"

A pause.

A hiccup. Elsa covers her mouth.

Anna shakes her head. "Let's take care of those hiccups, Elsa. They're getting irritating."

Elsa nods and stands up, Anna also stands.

The door to the interior of the Castle opens, a maid with a carafe of water and a couple of glasses enters.

Elsa and Anna's eyes widen in panic.

They stand there... frozen. (the hiccup problem is gone, btw.)

"Queen Elsa." The maid bows to Elsa. "This will help you." She places the carafe on the table, fills a glass and walks to Elsa to hand it to her.

Ice forms of the floor around Elsa. The maid slips on the ice. Elsa grabs her, saving her from falling. The glass of water flies toward Anna, who avoids it, narrowly.

'_I'm getting better at avoiding things._' Swiftly passes through her mind.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Your Majesty." The maid pleads as she kneels on the floor, pulling out a cleaning rag from her clothes, so she can wipe up the watery mess.

"Do not worry." Elsa blinks. "I am afraid... I do not know your name?"

"Agathe."

"Agathe, do not worry. You were trying to help." She glances at the floor. The ice vanishes. Agathe cleans up the spilled water, as Elsa and Anna watch, exchanging many glances that could mean anything...

"With your permission." Agathe says as she stops at the door, about to open it.

"Yes."

"Be the Queen." Agathe whispers as she bows. "That everyone hopes for."

Stillness and quiet as she leaves the room.

Time passes...

"Will I place Arendelle's needs before mine? Is that not the definition of a Queen, that I wished to be?" Elsa says in a small voice.

Anna waits. _'Make the right choice, sister_.'

Elsa walks in front of the mirror. "Anna, could you help me straighten up my dress?"

_'Mental note: Have Gerda introduce me to the household staff. I will not embarrass myself again, by not knowing a name. Hmmm... Have them stitch their names on their clothes, so everyone can see the name? Maybe a patch? Something to think about._' Elsa thinks, trying not to think about...

After adjusting her clothes and her icy tiara. Elsa nods in satisfaction.

"I **am** the Queen of Arendelle."

"And Herlofson?"

"Will **obey** me or else."

* * *

Thank you for reading

jeff


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

authors note: the government of Arendelle that I my describing/using is something I developed, not an actual small city/country. I did this to simplify things on my side.

**Reviews are welcome.**

_I fully appreciate the reviews by Loridhhp, but I would like to read from additional people. Thank you for the additional reviews._

* * *

Anna shivers at that tone. It was so like when Elsa said, **'Enough, Anna**.' during the coronation ball.

"Now, you've got me wondering." Anna whispers.

"Wondering about what?" Elsa says as she looks at Anna's reflection in the mirror.

"Wondering how I will mess up during the meeting. That..."

Elsa spins around and grabs Anna's hands, which are trembling. "Do not worry, Anna. Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

"Even if I mess something up?" She asks in a wondering tone.

"Even then." Elsa smiles, radiating confidence. "Still," Elsa says in a calm tone, "let's calm you down." She smiles, "And this might calm me, down as well."

"What?"

"Let's review how much you remember from your lessons."

"Elsa! I know how the Council works!"

Elsa cocks her head, "Really, Anna? I have read notes from you tutors, you know."

"Those... Those stuck up, ancient tutors, whose only response to a question is the whack you on the hand? If you question anything that they say, they believe that you are an idiot, not that they can not explain something!" Anna cries as she wrenches her hands from Elsa's, so she can use her arms and hands as she waves them in the air, as she walks around the room continuing the complain about her teachers.

Elsa suppresses a smile. '_She's not worried about the meeting anymore_.'

Anna spins around, facing Elsa, "Fine. Grandfather's constitution gives all the tax-paying adult male residents of the city of Arendelle the right to vote for Councilors. There are ten councilors. They're supposed to run the city on a daily basis, so the King, ah," A glance at Elsa, who shrugs, mistakes like that will happen, getting upset about them, will not help. "Queen does not have to. Their power outside the city is pretty limited."

"Sadly, things have not gone the way Grandfather wished it would have." Elsa interrupts, "The council seats, instead of being a way for new people and new ideas to become known and grow, have become the seats of an oligarchy. The ten seats are held by 15 to 20 families, which trade seats during elections."

Anna opens her mouth, then closes it, says, "Fine, Elsa. Five are supposed to represent the families and homes of the residents."

"Backbenchers that rarely say anything according to the official minutes." Elsa adds.

A fishy look at Elsa, who keeps interrupting, "I thought I was the person that interrupted everyone!" Anna says in exasperation.

Elsa grins, like the cat the stole the canary, "Can not I have fun?"

* * *

_'Especially on a day like today?_' She thinks.

The two sisters giggle at each other.

Then Anna says, "Three represent various businesses in the city. The Fishing Guild is the oldest business. Arendelle began as a fishing village. Lennart Michael is the current Councilor."

Elsa nods.

Anna pauses, playing with her hair. "Traditionally...the Councilor of fishing guild is...the person that runs the city in case the King or Queen is out of the city?" She looks at Elsa. "I should have appointed him, instead of Hans?'

Elsa grimaces, but nods. "Well, there are other problems, but... Yes, Anna. Although, given his age and health, that is a point that could be debated."

"Oh... I."

Elsa raises her hand, "Do not worry about it, Anna. From everything I know, Hans did an excellent job running the city. His only mistakes was with us."

"Oh." A deep breath. "I screwed up, though, Elsa. What are you going to do about that?"

Elsa grabs Anna's hands. "I am planning on fixing it, Anna."

Anna's eye narrow as she thinks things through, "Soo...What you said during Court with Marcus? About Hans having legal authority?"

"He did not have any, Anna." Elsa replies, a stern tone and look in her eyes. "Neither you or Captain Marcus could to give Hans that. I said it that way since it sounded good and helped you and him." She sighs, "It was the first time on throne and thinking about it, now, I should have said it differently. I will have to have a private talk with Captain Marcus about his actions last week, he did not act in the way I would have wished, but he did help me immensely with that show trail, so that can wait. The Council, though. **Did** have that power." Her eyes slide to the stack of envelopes on the table. "But, they did nothing. That is where the problem is."

Anna shivers at Elsa's tone...

"Then why did you seem to say that I did?" Anna asks.

"Because I want you to have more power."

"But, I don't want more power!" Anna cries.

Elsa smiles, "You do not have to use it, Anna. I just want it available, just in case. Your actions last week. Anna...You did more than anyone to fix things, but you had no legal authority to do so. I want you to have that, in case of another emergency."

Anna frowns, "No legal authority?"

Elsa shrugs, raising her hands shoulder high. "Legally? I was out of city, I had not abdicated, I was still Queen, but I did not appoint someone to substitute for me while I was gone. So. Lennart, as the oldest Councilor and the head of the Fishing Guild, given the problems with my blizzard, should have taken charge. But, he told me after the coronation, that he was feeling poorly and went home before the ball. One of the other Councilors, and most were at the coronation ball, should have taken charge." She pauses as she thinks, "Given what is happening today, I am surprised that Herlofson did not try to take over. You and Hans acted faster, that's all that comes to mind."

_'I want to say that I saw him run away when I lost control of my powers, but. I was not concentrating on him or any of the other people at the far side on the ballroom at the time_.' She thinks.

She pauses, then asks, "Continue with the Council, please, Anna. You are doing fine."

"The next two councilors. One controls the Iron Works, Naes Jernverk. Jacob All is the Councilor. The Grimstad shipyard is next. Henrik Ibsen is the Councilor." Anna licks her lips, "Jens, following your advice, has been funneling a lot of money to them." She shrugs, "They have new partnerships with Crown? I never understood that stuff."

Elsa smiles, "Do not worry about that, Anna. It would take far to long to explain. I am proud of the results, though. Nes Jernverk is almost as big as the iron works in Oslo and is much more modern. The Grimstad Shipyard is also more modern than anything outside of London. They are building our first ocean-going steamship, now, made with our wood and iron. Everything is ready for Arendelle to grow."

'_My plan for making Arendelle a modern city was working until last week._' She thinks, _'Even if I had to work through Jens. Unlike Papa who needed Herlofson's money to balance the books, with the extra money that the new and improved iron works and shipyard will generate, I can refuse that shady money._'

Her mouth twitches, "Arendelle, simply due to the hills and mountains around us, is never going challenge London with our iron works and shipyard. But, Oslo and Stockholm?" She smiles. "We can give them a challenge and beat them, with a little luck."

Anna smiles, "So, they should be on our side, right?"

Elsa smiles back, "Yes. I expect their firm support."

"Because Herlofson is the third councilor. He controls the docks and the area around them."

Elsa grimaces, "Yes. There are so many small business and so many ships that he can slip in bribes and mysterious extra fees without that much comment. He will have his tentacles in with the backbenchers, also, that is obvious from the minutes of previous meetings. He will control most of the Council." She sighs, "And that seat has been in his family for the last three generations. Which gives him plenty of tradition on his side as well."

"Why? If he is a crook and you know it, surely, Papa knew it?"

Elsa shrugs, "Papa probably did, Anna. But Arendelle needed extra money to recover after the Napoleonic wars and Herlofson's father provided that money. And later, Herlofson increased the crown's coffers as well. Father and Jens accepted that money without asking questions."

"Grandfather?"

"Herlofson's Grandfather help him during the wars. He was the financier that helped Arendelle build a small but modern navy." She grimaces, "Which we lost against Admiral Nelson, like everyone else did."

"And that is the last council seat. The Navy. Commodore Axel Mowat. He'll help you."

Elsa shrugs, "He should. Like Captain Marcus and all the Councilors he swore an oath of allegiance to me last week on coronation day. Since he is a military man, I assume he will honor that oath more than the rest of the Council will." Anna nods as she remembers that boring ceremony after Elsa's crowning but before the ball. Elsa sighs, "But, the money for the iron works and shipyard had to come from somewhere, Anna. Jens and I took it from Captain Marcus and Commodore Mowat." She finishes with a gloomy look on her face.

"How bad is that?"

"Right now, Arendelle's navy is three ships, two of which need major maintenance and crews."

Anna frowns, "I thought we had more. I know I saw two or three yesterday as they helped guide the ships as they were leaving?"

"Harbor patrol ships, Anna. Good enough for trips up and down the coast, but you would not want to cross the sea in them. Also they only have a couple small cannons. The three, I mentioned, are the only true ocean-going ships, with larger cannons."

_'Oh. That is what Hans was saying, when we started talking outside the Castle_.' Anna thinks. _'He was happy about it, though. Why?_' Anna nods, understanding the difference.

Elsa continues, "It will take weeks for them to get seaworthy. The other ship, the Sarpen, was built in 1791 and needs maintenance." She snorts, "We had to buy it and the others back from the British after Copenhagen and sign a humiliating peace treaty with them." A pause, "The crew...I am not sure of. But, all the Sarpen does is just patrolling the harbor and the sea just outside the city."

"The Guard?"

"Arendelle's Guard... On paper it is a battalion of men in and around the Castle and City of Arendelle. Another mans the forts in the passes as it patrols the hills and mountains. But, since a lot of their budget was going elsewhere, they are way below strength. The city has a part-time militia that on paper is the third battalion, but the Councilor in charge of it is?"

"Herlofson."

"Yes." Elsa's mouth twitches, "Which could be a good thing, actually, Anna."

"Really?"

"He is a corrupt man. From my reading of history, the military, when someone who corrupt is in charge is not a good one." She plays with her hair, as she adds, "I do not understood why that is. The men writing those books assumed that the person reading had military experience and just did not explain things well."

"oh." Anna "How are you going to control the Council, then?''

"I was hoping that Herlofson was, at least, going to take time before he did anything." She slumps, "Since he is late, though, he has chosen to push it today. The surprise of my magic probably made him do nothing last week. Now, he is over that surprise."

"And" Anna asks after a pause.

"Now...we will see if the rest of the Councilors will restrain him. If he takes control of the meeting..." Her eyes return to the stack of envelopes on the table. "Then, Anna, you will open and read the letter in that envelope."

Anna shivers as the temperature on the room drops.

'In that case... my plan of ...' Elsa's thinking is interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

Authors note: Detail: Elsa's Grandfather's reign: 1786-1815 Father's reign 1815-1834

author's note: when researching this: Naes Jernverk (page on wiki under that name, if interested) is the name of a major iron works near Arendal, Norway, about 12-15 miles north of the city. I am modifying some physical details in the change from Arendal to Arendelle. Naes Jernverk is closer to Arendelle than in real life. Grimstad (wiki page as well. but. Google Grimstad Maritime Museum for better sources. The lonely planet Norway book is best.) is south of Arendal about 10 miles. In its heyday there were 40 different shipyards with up to 90 ships under construction at a time. That was from 1865-1885. grin.

thank you for reading

jeff


End file.
